


明日岩壁上的花－第二卷：陨落的星星

by Aimy909



Series: 【BLEACH日雛】明日岩壁上的花 [2]
Category: Bleach, HitsuHina - Fandom
Genre: Bleach - Freeform, F/M, hitsuhina - Freeform, 日雛 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:22:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 48,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24018178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aimy909/pseuds/Aimy909
Summary: 千年血战篇日雏。有我最喜欢的总队长。在这一卷第1话新年篇过后，完全按漫画中内容来的，甚至有一句我很喜欢的BLEACH原画原版卷首。日雏不是主戏，只是作为穿插剧情，但是前后我觉得这样加进去也很合适，首尾相连十分完整。
Relationships: 初恋 - Relationship, 幼馴染 - Relationship, 暗恋 - Relationship, 青梅竹馬 - Relationship
Series: 【BLEACH日雛】明日岩壁上的花 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1732405





	明日岩壁上的花－第二卷：陨落的星星

[二]陨落的星星

1 正月

正月的时候，静灵廷所有番队都放了假。队长和副队长们终于有了一年之中最休闲的时刻。  
“要是今天下雪的话一定会很有气氛……”又是新年又是下雪天。  
“雪啊？队长！万解吧！”松本朝最前面走着的人叫道。  
“不要。”  
“啊？为什么啊？”  
雏森戴着毛绒绒的手套捂着嘴笑出了声。  
“你好吵啊松本……”  
三个人一起走在从神社参拜回来的路上。平子他们前几日去了现世，现在应该也仍旧在浦原商店里，雏森新年的时候会回润林安看看，今年是难得的能在那住上两三天。日番谷也同样。  
几个人笑闹间嘴中呵气成霜。今年的他们都在神社抽了签，雏森抽到的是中吉。犹记得之前有一年和日番谷一起来参拜时，她抽到的还是大凶。那是蓝染还在的时候。当时她真的吓了一跳。现在想想算不算巧合呢？那一年日番谷君抽到的却是大吉。  
——“还不错嘛。”看到她打开签条上的字，日番谷这么对她笑着说道。她也拿走了他手中的签，竟然是“凶”。啊……看他的表情，一脸无谓。“这种东西为什么要相信啊？”  
难道是今年两个人的运气置换了？为什么没有两个人一起抽中吉的时候啊……雏森一边胡思乱想着，一边皱着眉头认真的将日番谷的签纸系在外面的绳子上。  
把厄运都带走吧！神明啊，拜托了。她低下头双手合在一起祈祷。柔软的淡红色围巾衬得她的脸红扑扑的。  
日番谷的脸上有一丝无奈和笑意。如果说他们是曾经在现世陨命的灵魂，那么没有因缺失心而变成虚、也没有因犯下恶行而堕入地狱，尸魂界中有安排亡魂再转生的机制，也有让灵魂一直这么存在不灭的机制，他们只是比普通灵魂多出了灵力而升华的存在吧。再往上，除了常理和天则，对现世的人来讲他们算不算已经是接近于神灵的存在呢？  
“好了，回去吧。”  
雏森重新戴上手套，用双手一把捂住他的右手，“你都没有戴手套，冷不冷？”“笨蛋，这种温度我怎么可能会觉得冷？”这应该是他最熟悉的温度吧。  
直到天快黄昏时也没有下雪。素静的街道上已经没有了多少行人，除了一些特定的场所，此刻应该都各自聚在家里忙着制作年夜饭和玩耍吧。偶尔会有孩子从街道上跑过。  
今年是总队长难得的犒劳各位，让他们好好放个假。正月里松本也跟着来过，不过却总是不久待。日番谷觉得那或许是因为她的童年和这里并不熟悉，而且…陪伴她度过过去无数个冬日的应该是市丸吧。松本要走时他没有办法强留。她一向是能自己找乐趣的女人。就像今天站在街上分别时，她突然说起可以去现世找井上玩耍时一样。日番谷想要说些什么又作罢了，雏森却大声喊了出来：“乱菊姐想吃镜饼的话随时欢迎过来喔！我会做好吃的给你的！”  
乱菊大笑。这个邀请也太普通了吧雏森……而且最近在十番队已经吃得够多的了，又不是平常见不到了。不过还是很感谢。她如桔色金沙般的长发乱舞着，朝他们挥手。基本上每天都会和队长在一起，也应该多给他们一些独处的空间了。  
冬日的暮色很快暗沉了下来。  
润林安的街道上家家户户都插上了门松或竹竿等，为了驱邪迎新。  
雏森一走进院子拉开纸门就向祖母喊道：“今天小狮郎抽签抽到了凶啊奶奶！……”  
“诶？不得了，是去年立春时没有吃够和年纪相同的豆子数吗？”  
“跟那个有什么关系啊？不要太相信这种东西啊……”  
有着暖炉的房间里，上了年纪的老人正坐在地上喝茶，矮桌上放着的有荞麦面和摞起来的年糕和镜饼，还有很多两人喜欢吃的小食。平日里难得见两个人都到齐。所以如果这三天里他们没有吃完，照往常习惯奶奶一定会让他们通通打包带回去。  
“去年立春时你有吃豆子吗小白？”  
“如果和这个有关的话那每年总队长岂不是要吃豆子吃到爆？”  
“不可以这么说总队长啦！放心吧，奶奶，今年我一定会为他准备好足够份量的豆子的！不过话说回来，小白你今年有几百岁了呢？”雏森一面向奶奶打着保证，一面像想起什么一样转过头来看着他。  
“……”日番谷满头黑线。前不久她刚给他过过生日她忘记了吗？实际上他们到底活了多少年也根本没有人注意过吧。那个不多点大的蛋糕上插满了上百根蜡烛往外冒着黑烟的惨状，难道她是故意的吗？  
“冬狮郎一转眼都这么大了啊……明明还是个上百岁的孩子，以前的样子仿佛就在昨天……”奶奶也一样陷入回忆中打趣，还特意用了上百岁这个词。  
“嗯嗯，小狮郎的身高也和以前一模一样呢。”雏森的关注点却是这个。  
“哪里一模一样了啊？！你就算从远处瞄一眼也应该看得到，我明明是长高了！”日番谷终于不再忍耐。那两个一老一少的人都坐在暖桌前掩着嘴笑了，平常像这样聚在一起打趣他也是例年习惯。

没过多久屋外的天空就绽放起了烟花。一个接一个，噌噌的划向天际。漆黑的夜空被渲染的格外美丽。  
等到他们都吃过晚饭又收拾妥当，坐在一起陪祖母聊天直到她睡去，暖炉还烧得很旺，他走到院外陪雏森一起看满天的烟火。鼻尖有浓烈的气味，天空上绽放成朵的花有橙色的，有桃红色的，也有紫色和绿色的。一束一束似乎不会停歇。  
在离静灵廷很近的一个地方，大概是贵族们的居住区域，那个方向的烟花最密。润林安四周的也有越来越多的迹象，不过却远远比不上。  
“要去屋顶上看吗？”日番谷问她。  
她略一迟疑，他已经牵住了她的手将她拉起。  
站在高一点的地方看，才是观赏烟花的正确姿势吧。两个人一起跳到屋顶，雏森裹着披肩坐了下来，两个人的侧脸都被五彩缤纷的闪光给打上不同的色彩。雏森只是抬头看着花火，日番谷是看着天空也看向她。嘴中呵出一团雾气，他又想起那一年自己生日时一起看过的那场烟火。

我们就像这烟花一样，上升，坠落，最后分道扬镳……可是在此之前我们要发光发亮，一直这么走下去。这多像是个悲伤的隐喻。以至于后来不经意中和她说起，她眼中竟泛起泪光。——不要说出这么悲伤的话，小白。一向害怕离别的她，一向讨厌那些悲伤的事情的她，柔软如她，细心也如她……怎么可能会没察觉出他的……悲情和孤勇呢？就算会坠落，只要在上升的时候发出最亮的光芒就够了。

总是对他脆弱的部份很敏锐呢，雏森。这么说出来的话她一定会说，这应该是夸奖吧小白。  
可是直到后来他才发现，不管是常理还是注定的事，只有她在身边还活着的时候一切才是最真实的。  
只有她在时，这一切才是真实的。就像现在。  
为此他或许还会有很长的一段路要走，但他已尽力缩到最短。他们每一个人都在努力生长。  
假如没有发生之前的事，他们会是什么样子呢？两个人的距离会变得更远吗？还是会像后来逃不掉般缠得更紧？在被曾经信任的人背叛离开的现在，或许对他来讲真的是一件好事也说不定。无论这世界如何残酷，他都会陪她一起面对。  
火光在他的眼中明灭交替，雏森扯着日番谷的衣袖让他也一起坐下来。  
“虽然烟花一眨眼就消逝了，可是真的好漂亮，今天晚上大概会放到很晚吧……”  
“大概……”  
“日番谷君今天在神社时许了什么愿望呢？”  
“我许了、希望某个笨蛋的新年愿望会实现。”  
“啊？……我可不是笨蛋。”  
“嗯，那就不是你。”日番谷的语气轻轻地。“如果可以一直这样就好了……”  
“什么？”  
“……像现在这样…和平的生活。”  
雏森十分认同地点了点头。

其实我许的愿是希望今年大家也平平安安。虽然是很平常和微不足道的心愿，但每个人都不要像烟花一样消散……

在新年祈福时抽到的大凶签，会被人留在神社系在绳子上以此来消除灾祸；而若抽到吉，则可以带回去当作这一年的护身符。日番谷是完全不信的。但在雏森的衣柜里，有一个被洗得皱巴巴、放在口袋里忘记被发现的幸运签，那是那年日番谷抽到的大吉。  
而在新年假期结束的某一天，日番谷打开抽屉找东西时，发现在文件的上面有一支笔，笔的上端系着一条新年签纸，是中吉。

2 雪绪

我是如此年轻，又不成熟，对于那些年老体衰却依旧完美无缺的大人们来说，是无论如何都无法忍受的吧？

那是几个月后的一个黄昏，日番谷与朽木白哉、还有更木剑八一起从总队长的房间走了出来。  
受浦原喜助所托，总队长以感激之命、令护廷十三番所有的队长与副队长一起向灵刀输送了灵压，以此来挽救和恢复黑崎一护的灵力。  
“就算是违反规定，但在这种时候要是忘恩负义将是护廷十三队的耻辱！”总队长以威严的声音对所有人发令。就算有人一开始惊讶也都接受了这个事实。众位队长与副队长们一齐集合又尽数离开的时候，只有这三人被留了下来。  
尸魂界秋高气爽的天气与现世并不同步，少年队长似乎长高了一些又似乎完全没变的身形只是看起来更加瘦长。他墨绿的围巾甚至有些破破烂烂了，围在脖子上让人怀疑根本起不到一点防寒的作用。与剑八、朽木白哉站在一起个子只接近他们胸口的位置，却依然让人感到不能忽视的队长气场，只有那日渐深邃的双眼，默写了少年终于开始沉淀之后的内敛。  
或许从第一次看到她躺在病床上时陷入的沉思开始，有些东西已经在那时埋下了种子。如果还和近两年前一样没有改变的话，无论如何他都无法保护她。

斑目一角接受命令等在外面，恋次和露琪亚也在走廊外，浦原喜助也已经在下方等着了。  
“不知道那个家伙最近怎么样？会不会哭丧着一张脸？就这样去送他个礼物吧，露琪亚。”露琪亚很想给他一拳。但她想无论如何那种表情都不适合他吧。一护肯定会莽撞的冲上去……那个人绝对不会做出有损尸魂界的事的……  
很快就要再见面了，露琪亚低下头心里有点愉快，虽心中笃定但紧皱着的眉头却并没有完全放下。  
日番谷和白哉面无表情，几乎是半闭着眼睛走过长廊的，只有十一番队的队长有些兴致高昂。在路过的途中看到了迎面走来的阿散井和最近新晋升为副官的朽木露琪亚，还有远远的从另一头走过来的平子和雏森。平子的脚步有些匆匆，他突然想到有件事忘了问浮竹。  
雏森怀中抱着队长的文书看到了待会可能会擦身而过的他们，那位黑崎先生会不会有事呢？平子队长刚才和原先的浦原队长所说的话她有些没太明白，如果说他们刚刚输送灵力是为了向他报恩与道谢，那么为什么总队长又让更木队长他们出动呢……还会有别的什么事情发生吗？  
——“小白！”在众人即将集结的时候她脱口而出就叫出了声，就像清晨第一次的照面她向他打了个招呼。日番谷看向她，没有回应，看着她略微皱着的眉头和那张莫名担心别人的表情，朝她微微一笑——不会有事的，很快就回来……

而总队长的房间内，浮竹正沉默地坐在一边。

* * * * *  
月亮被浓云笼罩。天空却阴暗的发红，像是快要下起暴雨的前兆。  
从凌晨至现在，曾有一瞬刀剑划破长空把乌云驱散，他看到了天空深蓝色的影子，可是紧接着等待的，却是比之前更持久而又压抑的阴暗。云层密密的挡住了天空，现在连月光也看不到了。  
黑崎一护用手扶着插入自己胸腔的刀，湿着脸站在缓慢降下的雨中，已经分不清现在是天黑了还是天亮了。他的手最终无力地垂了下去：“原来…是这样啊……连老爸你们也变成了敌人吗……”  
黑崎一心从后方看到儿子转过头来的眼泪：“笨蛋……不是我啦。”  
他一怔，因为紧接着他也看到了在他背后的浦原喜助。  
“看仔细了，现在的你，应该看得见了……握着那把刀的人究竟是谁。”  
是露琪亚。  
变成短发的露琪亚，还是那个熟悉的模样。  
露琪亚看着满脸泪痕的一护，眼中的坚定神情没有因此而改变。她甚至带着笑意看着他。伴随着灵刀在体内扩散开来的力量，两人周围顿时出现一股强大的气流。  
银城震惊的看着眼前的景象，因为气流散尽后是重新恢复了死神装束的黑崎一护。这不可能！

“好久不见了，露琪亚……”  
“是的，好久不见了，一护。”应该说是阔别以久了。  
“你似乎……”升任副队长了？黑崎一护下面的话没有说完就被她一脚踹头，这么长时间没见：“完全没有变得更强嘛混蛋！”“好痛！”他只是想先打个招呼而已。  
“丢死人啦！你这个没用的软脚虾！除了哭还会干嘛啊？我没空盯着就变得如此软弱吗！！”好吧他承认刚才的状况是有点糗，不过，他可不承认自己有被打垮！但是露琪亚很快又恢复了平静的口吻。“我听浦原说了月岛的能力，涂改过去吗？真是光想想就让人不寒而栗的力量……不过，那又怎样！就算可以改变你的过去也无法改变你的未来！失去的羁绊再一次重新建立不就好了！”她的声音一如既往的振奋，鼓舞着一护的心。  
——“少说蠢话了……”银城从地上站起来。“光是变成死神外表就说是‘恢复了死神的力量吗’？光是注入你一个人的灵压，根本无法恢复他的力量……”  
——“只有她一个人？”  
暗红色的天际在他们后方闪出一道光亮，横向扩展并打开的的穿界门中走出的除了三位队长和阿散井等人。  
黑崎一护吃惊的看着眼前出现的昔日同伴，“恋次、一角、白哉、冬狮郎、还有剑八……你们……擅自将灵力传送给人类难道不是重罪吗？”  
“都这种时候了还客气什么啊！”火红色头发的男人率先出口说道。“这是总队长的命令。你感受到了吧？”当灵力游遍全身的时候，不光是眼前这几个人……分明还有花太郎、平子、卯之花队长，甚至连总队长爷爷都……  
恋次歪头笑道：“总队长也有好的一面嘛……”没想到被冬狮郎冷冷的打断：“不要胡说。以高层的判断来说这样一点都不好。但是改变了他的人，是你，黑崎。”他抬起头正视着眼前的人：“你所接受的力量，是你至今为止走来的战斗持续不断改变尸魂界的结果，你大可挺起胸膛接受它。”  
“没错，他根本不知道你经历过怎样的绝望……让他们看看吧一护，这种程度的绝望根本无法将你打倒。”露琪亚站在她的背后，橘发少年不再是一个人。  
“总队长让你恢复灵压有两个理由，一个就如刚才所说。第二个就是……早在你之前就出现的代理死神，拿到了代理的许可证又擅离职守忽然消失的男人——初代死神代理，银城空吾。”  
“初代……这是怎么回事？”  
“所谓的代理死神，就是为了他而打造的规则。”“日番谷队长。”朽木适时的出声提醒。“细节以后再说吧，现在先集中精神对付他。”  
“说得没错……这是当然的！”战斗有了新的变化，银城空吾初代代理死神的完全体显露。“现在你们有空聊这么多吗？如果不专心对付我可是会倒大楣的，黑崎。”银城张着嘴朝他大笑。  
“银城！”  
“你也太狡滑了吧！只有你一个人得到了一护的力量！”听到后方草丛中有人走来的声音，他露出微笑。  
在手中的巨剑挥下时不论莉露卡说着不要还是如何，他们从一护身上夺取的死神之力也已经完美的分配到了他们的身上。就算他们不说他也会这么做的，真是吵闹……飓风和光同时一瞬间爆发又在下一秒消失，在头发停止飘舞的时候，几个人稳住了身形，以新的形态对阵着面前的几位队长。

黑崎一护率先打了头阵，不过却没有用完全力。就在斑目一刀击穿一个敌人，对着一护说他太天真的时候，日番谷沉稳的击穿了在他身后正快要显露出影子的少年。一个戴着黑帽子的金发少年。  
“不要大意。”  
“是、抱歉。”  
“喔喔，不错嘛。要不要给你额外分数啊？”那名少年对着日番谷嘲讽似的夸赞。  
“不需要。”  
空间里出现一大片游戏中的马塞克，各自的对手被现在的站位所划分。雪绪看了一下旁边的同伴，“看来大家都自己分配好了，那么我来分配房间吧。”  
黑崎一护和他的灭却师朋友对银城，朽木和那个穿背带裤的男人一起，在四周开始出现密闭的碎片时日番谷不出意外的听到了更木朝另一边喊着：“喂，等一下朽木，你那个看起来好像比较强，我跟你换！”总是无法用常理揣测的家伙……话没说完就已经被密闭的空间给吞噬了。  
“接下来就是我们了，队长先生。”日番谷看着那个眼角下垂的少年，能感受到他声音里毫不掩饰的厌恶。

* * * * *  
虽然不清楚这是什么机关，不过看起来是他们被封闭在了这样的空间里。日番谷的身形躲避着身后飞来的物体，那些像虫子又像奇怪方块的东西，其实是游戏中数据的具象化马塞克。雪绪耳朵上戴着的耳麦和手臂上像游戏手柄一样的护具，是日番谷所没见过的东西。  
在不清楚敌人能力为何的情况下他只是选择性的躲避，躲不了的再用冰轮丸击碎。仅是一些碎冰就能挡住它们追踪的轨迹，他的刀甚至连始解都没有。  
“你在打哪里啊？真的有尽全力在找我吗？还是说缺少了‘那个女人可是会没命喔’这种台词，你就无法靠爱情力量来提升你的战斗力？”  
雪绪满满的嘲讽，在屏幕的另一边等着看这个冷冰冰的少年会如何回应，却没想到他一声都没吭甚至还无奈的叹了口气。这是对他胡乱调侃的默认？  
日番谷抬起头眼神有些欲言又止，终于有一点承认这个小鬼：“好像是个麻烦的家伙……”

当剑八把那个罗嗦的男人一刀劈开的时候，所封闭的空间居然自动就解除了。  
他已经说过很无聊了。没想到竟然这么无聊。回到原来的空地上，他来回扫了两眼。“什么啊，怎么一个人都没有？”  
天空中的月亮不再被乌云遮盖，此刻正静静的照在他的头上。“好无聊，没事干，回去吧。”背上的某个角落一个小小的粉色脑袋跳了出来，“不可以的，小剑！明明和大家约好了要一起来一起回去的！你一个人回去又要被山老头骂了！”  
“不要揪我耳朵了八千流，好痛。”

当与恋次对战的那个女人也败下阵来的时候，游戏控制室内的雪绪发现了一个有趣的事。  
双方都没有出现要杀死对方的意愿，在他按下关闭空间的时候却看到了来自队友方的爆炸。“竟然会为了救敌人而牺牲，真是热血啊，不过敌人会不会因此而得救还不知道呢。”  
正当他这么感叹的时候正后方的墙突然被轰出一个大洞。这么快就找到了吗？不过他嘴上可不会这么说：“真是辛苦了，我还以为你找不到呢。”不明白为什么，看着这个和自己似乎年龄相仿的少年他有着强烈的表现欲和不想输的念头。明明是看起来相仿的个头，为什么他可以表现得这么冷静？是自己所讨厌的成熟模样。  
“瞧你脸不红气不喘的，真是一点都不好玩。”  
日番谷看着这个小鬼。“你实在是太多话了。”  
“你很粗鲁耶，如果隔壁房间放着炸弹的话你跟我可都会死。”  
“你没看到吗，我的冰轮丸是把冰刀，可以连爆炸一起冻结。”  
“是把冰刀喔，好酷。”他特意加重了语调。果然是令人讨厌的天之骄子。  
“我没空跟你耍嘴皮子。”日番谷认为没必要再耗时间了。这一点对面的人和他一样，“我也没空陪你耗。”说着雪绪将四周的墙壁都收了回来，“可以把被毁掉的墙壁都收起来啊，真是方便的能力。”日番谷的语气的确是夸奖，可是对雪绪更像是一种嘲弄。他刚才的确想表扬一下的，所以他才说这种小鬼麻烦。雪绪因为他多说了几句而有些亢奋，用他刚才怼他的话说道：“你没看到吗？整个空间都是我的能力打造的，我在这个空间就是‘神’。”  
日番谷冬狮郎掌握到了他的关键能力。“原来如此。”  
“你应该还不懂吧……”没有任何预兆的，一个比雪绪高出两倍的巨大怪物出现在了他的身后——“像这种事也是轻而易举！”他有些气恼。  
日番谷总算抬起头正视了面前的人，“不愧是‘神’，果然了不起。”语气平淡到乏味可陈。  
雪绪一直压抑的怒气隐隐的露了出来，“你从刚才开始就一直瞧不起我！你这个臭小子！”空无一物的房间里忽然出现无数只怪物朝着日番谷飞来。“干嘛要躲！你怕了吗？”他尖笑道。  
“那就让我躲不掉啊。你在放水吗？”日番谷一面跳跃一面抽出空来回他。虽然知道这种对话是无意义的，不过战斗中不愠不火的惹对手生气是他隐藏的恶劣本能。  
攻击一波强过一波，看来对手这下是真的放开了。“喂，放马过来啊！我要宰了你！所谓队长，不过是在温室里的花朵被呵护长大的精英而已吧！那种东西怎么可能是我的对手？！”  
“这样啊，你是被抛弃的小孩吗？”  
日番谷的敏锐让他几乎下意识的说出这句话。没想到无心之举却让雪绪全身僵立，十分迅速的反驳。“才不是！是我抛弃了那对愚蠢的父母！是我自己选择的……你有什么资格批评我！？”日番谷没想到他会有这么大的反应，自上方睇了他一眼。  
“是他们太小看我了，是他们自己太蠢！把小孩子就那样放任不管可是会让他学会很多不必要的知识的，把父亲的钱全部划到我的名下时…把他整个公司搞垮，就算当时在电视上看到他们自杀的消息——”雪绪的情绪一度失控，声音带着偏执和颤抖，日番谷已经从他身后折回给他一击。  
“你光顾着回忆往事了，精神反而不能集中。”雪绪惊出一身冷汗，此刻他才清醒的意识到自己和这个人之间的差距，绝对不仅仅是实力和判断上的差距。这是真正经历过死亡和无数次战斗的人，难道这就是身为队长的经验吗？他勉强退后一步几乎无法动弹。  
“怎么了？不断追着我直到击溃我为止的这个设定，你确定不要解除吗？”  
后面一大群刚才追击日番谷的怪物群聚了过来，刚才能力一瞬失控的时候他也没能掌握住他们的动向！面对着自己造出来的比墙还高的怪物群，他和对手距离如此之近根本避无可避。雪绪惊声尖叫了出来，日番谷挥剑一击那些巨大化的怪物便像幻影般的消失了。  
雪绪惊讶的看着他。脸上有紧张的汗滴滑落。“什么嘛……哈哈哈哈哈哈哈，到最后你不还是饶了我一命？说得也是，你也同情……”  
一把带着凌利寒气的刀横放在他的脸旁。“……我不是在同情你，我对你的过去没有任何兴趣。可是就算砍了你这个空间和其它空间好像也不见得就能解除。所以，我们来做个交易吧。”日番谷侧过脸来，没有心情再和他瞎耗。  
雪绪这个时候才看清了他的脸，那是一双绿色的眼，在说这话的时候他的表情没有一丝动摇，冰冷的就像他的剑。这不是他能与之敌对的对手……他真的有可能会杀了他。“慢着、等一下！……”日番谷话音刚落，无数的冰层已经从脚下蔓延冻结了他的全身，只留下他木然的表情，最后迟疑的发现自己的手和脸还有温度。  
“你的脑袋和手暂时不会被冰冻，只要你在5分钟之内解除这个空间，我就不夺走你的小命。”  
……  
直到最近，我才开始理解“懂事”这个词的意义。  
无数次的从这个男人口中听到“爸爸”这个词，是希望让我来叫他吗？我明白这是什么意思，可既然是一直在身边的东西，令人觉得就算没有用这个词来向他示好也不会有多么重要。  
可是，看到我始终不开口说话，爸爸和妈妈开始把我关在一个很大的空房间里。那里有每天照顾我的人，也什么玩具都有，可是却很无趣。大概是因为自己没有达到他们希望的样子。  
他开始自己和自己说话，并且发现自己有异于常人的能力。  
等到被父母发现时，他们只是埋怨和不解的说着：“为什么不和爸爸妈妈对话呢？总是一个人自言自语的。”可能因为我不是他们理想中的小孩，可是会这么想的父母也一定不是自己理想中的父母。大人们没有想过这一点，是因为他们没有小孩子当作对等的人来看待。  
可是直到沉浸在游戏中完全忘我时，开始操纵现实中的游戏，他也忽视了，其实是自己造成这样的困局。当事情变得一发不可收拾，知道父母仅因为自己的“玩耍”就自杀时……他才发现自己还是爱着他们的啊。

* * * * *  
月亮高悬的夜空，朽木白哉伤痕累累的手臂贯穿了月岛的身体。  
“我要感谢你，跟你交手，相当愉快。”  
“真是冷漠……我可是你的恩人啊，白哉……你做出这种事难道不会心痛吗？”躺在地上的男人还在支撑着。  
这就是月岛的能力，随着插入身体的刀会将自己涂改进对方的过去。不过——“你的确是我的恩人，我也很感谢你，但是你却是黑崎一护的敌人。如此一来，不管你是谁的恩人，我都会毫不犹豫的杀了你。”

又一个密闭空间解除了。  
斑目一角从里面走了出来，看到了等在外面的队长。“队长！你蛮快的嘛！”“说什么蠢话，是你们太慢了。”恋次从另一边的草丛中也走了出来。  
“搞什么，阿散井！怎么弄得如此狼狈？”“对不起，可能是因为刚才爆炸的关系……”“原来那声爆炸是你弄的！敌人呢？”“敌人、我想大概是死了吧……大概。”“你那边处理的怎么样？”“我那边…这个嘛，我跟对手说教之后对方就不知道跑到哪里了。”更木大吼：“说教？你就是做这种事才会出来得这么慢吧，拖拖拉拉的！”  
日番谷带着雪绪也从另一个方向走了出来。“你们为什么一出来就开始吵架？”这场景和数百年来的尸魂界队长们的例会可完全一样。  
更木正在发泻不满，很难被打断：“关你什么事啊！”日番谷看着他们的脸也觉得，“说得也是。那好吧，你们继续吵到爽为止。”  
“喂，跟刚才说得不一样，不是说解除空间就放了我的吗？”雪绪完全没有了之前嚣张的样子。日番谷回道：“那也得等我确认大家都安全为止。朽木和朽木怎么还没出来？”  
“请你好好区分一下这两个人的称呼好吗，这样谁听得懂啊？”一角有些吐槽道。  
正说着朽木白哉单手抱着露琪亚就出现了。  
恋次急忙上前：“露琪亚！”日番谷看着这两人的模样，开口问：“没事吧？”  
“还活着。”白哉说道：“伤势不算严重，灵压也没有紊乱。只是在那里没有看到敌人的影子，既没有活着的气息也没有尸体。”日番谷转头看向雪绪。“你好像知道点什么？”  
“不……其实我们之间也并没有多么了解。对于莉露卡的能力我是一无所知，因为我们彼此都在隐瞒实力，她对我的能力也只是知道皮毛。不知道她是死了还是跑了，不过我希望她是死了……喂，可以把冰块溶化了吧？我的手都麻了！”  
“还早。”  
为什么？  
日番谷歪过头示意了下正前方，还有最后一个空间没解除。“啊……关于那个，我也无能为力。”日番谷毫不留情立马又举起了剑。“是真的啦！完现术使用者和死神代理能相互传送力量，当初我们跟空吾成为同伴时，有互相传递过些许的力量。而且还立了个小小的誓约，我跟空吾之间的约定是，‘只要空吾还在我的能力范围内没有他的命令就不能解除能力’。”

3 选择

闭密的另一个时空内，银城空吾对着黑崎一护突然问道：“你知道为什么会给予你死神代理证吗？那根本是个谎言……”  
一护和石田雨龙就站立在他的对面。当初把代理证给予一护的浮竹说过：如果判断出现的死神代理对尸魂界有利的话那么就将给予他这个证明。到目前为止石田的判断都没有错，的确料想到了，一个人的出现对另一个集团组织的利益是有益还是无益，不过他们却没说过要是无益或其它的状况会怎么样？恐怕会是最坏的结果。一护这个笨蛋！但是现在由他口中说出这样的话……  
“其实对尸魂界有益无益根本无所谓，有没有益一样会被赋予代理证。因为这代表了监视和控制。为什么在锻炼完现术的时候你会听到那些尸魂界同们的声音？因为这本身就是个秘密的通讯器，用来监视和分析你的灵压……你不可能完全没有察觉，你只是刻意忽略了吧。”黑崎一护的确感受到过异样。“我再告诉你吧一护，这项计划的提议人是十三番队的浮竹十四郎。那些队长们都知道这件事情……你只会成为他们的牺牲品啊一护。”  
“黑崎！别听他的！”石田朝他大吼。这样的真相，现在的黑崎还无法接受……  
“烦死人了……”橘子头的少年低下头，嘴中平静的喊出：“万解！”

在露琪亚醒来的时候，除了恋次紧张的表情，映入眼帘的是大哥和另外几位队长的背影。  
为什么不去救一护呢？难道是有某种理由……她看向空中停留着的巨大黑色方块。难道现在是有什么不能出手的理由吗？是在等待着什么吗……  
就在露琪亚为此思考的时候一股力量由内而外把那黑色的空间劈成了两半！爆炸的冲击力把雪绪说连自己都无法解除的空间瞬间给劈成了碎片！风烟散尽的时候露琪亚看到那个从一开始自己就注视着的少年，他挺立成长的姿态令她无比心悸。  
“你真的很烦。刚才这句话是对你说的。”一护看向银城空吾，“不过之前那句不是对你是在说石田，‘别听他的，黑崎’，不要为我操多余的心！”石田一愣。“之前浮竹先生说过的话很奇怪，我不是没想过。但是我不愿相信。”  
“你说什么？”银城眯着眼说道。  
“我不愿意去怀疑浮竹先生所以先把这个问题搁置一边。后来在某个时间点我突然注意到，为什么我会觉得浮竹先生很怪呢？因为浮竹先生的头脑比我好太多了，如果真的打算欺骗我的话……他采取的手段绝对不会让我发现。恐怕他是刻意让我发现的。因为很快我也发现那个代理证没有什么用处。浮竹先生想要曝光这件事，让我自己做出选择……”  
“选择什么？就算发现了你也无从做出自己的选择……你根本不了解那群人……”  
“当然可以。是我自己选择了保护他人这条路。我渴望力量，我一直、一直渴望得到一种……可以保护很多人的力量。而大家……让失去这力量的我现在又重新恢复了……所以我，为了保护大家也要跟你战斗！”  
银城的眼睛变得明暗不定，他认真的看着他。“看来交涉是破裂了……万解！……”两个同样身穿死神黑袍的人就这样开始新一轮的缠斗。

四个人看着天空中出现的冲击波，见证了刚才那一幕。朽木白哉仍抬头望着，更木也是，日番谷已经闭上眼帘，第一个准备转身离开。  
等到四个人一起瞬移过来，露琪亚才回过神：“大哥，你要去哪里？”  
“回尸魂界。目的已经达成，你忘了吗露琪亚……”露琪亚这才回想起他们来到现世时被交付的任务。还有当时自己激烈的表达，一护怎么可能会做出有损尸魂界的事呢？  
“在尸魂界，我们都知道下个代理死神出现后一定会被银城盯上。到时候那位代理死神可作为揪出银城所在的诱饵，而且大部份的队长也都支持将这两人一同抹杀。但是，接触过那位代理死神之后，尸魂界的风气也渐渐跟着改变了。将力量分给死神代理的总队长，派队长们前来的目的不是为了除掉他而是为了看他如何决定。朽木，记得当初派给你‘监视黑崎一护’的命令时你还相当反弹呢。然后现在知道了真相的黑崎一护也做出了他的决定。”日番谷的嘴角带着点笑意，这番话是对恋次和露琪亚说的。“你们选择相信的一护，和现在做出决定的一护是一样的。幸好接替银城的死神代理是他……”  
露琪亚抬起头看着天空中的那个小小跃动的身影，是啊……那家伙从一开始就没有过任何改变。而就因为他一个人的不变，不管是我的，大家的，还有尸魂界百万年来的不变，却通通被改变了……

黑崎一护对战银城空吾，在谨慎的判断时注意到他的沉默。你连一句话都不问吗？那个眼神分明是想要了解别人时才会有的眼神。

眼下的战局他一个人就能解决。队长他们已经决定回去了。

雪绪一个人踢着脚下的石子往回走。离开了银城和一护、月岛他们所在的战场。不用说他们也已经失败了。  
模糊的树影中他看到了那个高大的红皮肤女人，“杰奇？你还活着啊，太好了。”  
“我现在跟死了没什么两样。”雪绪注意到她的靴子。明白了这句话的含义。“这样啊，那太好了，因为好像只有你是真的讨厌自己的完现术。”  
“原本是那么讨厌的能力，可是一旦消失之后却仍旧会觉得很舍不得。有点羡慕吉里柯能够怀抱着完现术死去……”她露出悲伤的表情，说道：“或许是因为发现，把我们维系在一起的只有完现术了吧。”  
“啊？我可不记得完现术还维系了这种东西。真是可笑，我要走了。”  
“等一下，你不能再陪我走一段路吗？”他们是因为完现术和银城才聚在一起的，现在这样的状况只不过是让各自又变回之前的孤单一人而已。  
“给我三年。”雪绪背对着她突然说道。“这三年中我会变得成熟，把老爸的公司扩大至三倍，到时候……你们再回来找我吧。等你们回来之后再来我底下做事……毕竟你们没有我的金钱根本无法生存下去。”  
他无法变成像那位队长一样的人，现在也没办法变成一个那么成熟冷静的大人。但是，请给他时间。  
“……好啊，我等你。”

* * * * *  
等到日番谷他们回来的时候，尸魂界已经破晓。  
当时授命的三位队长此时正准备回总队长室复命，却发现总队长室几位队长们都在。  
日番谷向总队长做了汇报。连同卯之花在内的几位老队长都宽慰不少。唯独好像缺了浮竹。  
随后回来的露琪亚和刑军把银城的尸体也运了回来，可是没过多久黑崎一护也来到了尸魂界。平子是得到消息后第一时间赶过去的，在确认了他的想法后，让他在总队长和队长们的集体注视下说出了自己的请求，让他可以把银城的尸魂带回现世。  
这之后的话他没有多讲，一旦银城重回现世，他的尸体恐怕就不能被叫作尸体了。总队长一开始是惊讶，但转而眼神又很快变为饶有兴趣。这小子是知道他们欠了他人情才敢这么大胆的吗？可自己还是同意了。连在场的露琪亚都没有想到。一护并没有责怪银城，也坦然接受了尸魂界对自己的安排。银城和尸魂界的事情是前尘往事，和黑崎一护的未来才是眼下最重要的。  
京乐把消息带给浮竹后，两人一起坐在了草地上。“最近不知是不是变老了，总觉得年轻人的成长真是耀眼啊……”  
“明明我们也并不算老啊，和山爷比的话……不过的确，就算是短短的十七个月日番谷队长和队里的那些家伙，包括那位少年，成长的速度真是惊人。也许再过不久，他们就会取代我们的位置了……”

秋日的空气澄净而又清爽，天空湛蓝得没有一丝杂质。  
各个番队又开始了新一天的忙碌。  
吉良拉着弓亲有些无奈的吐槽着新队长滔滔不绝的音乐话题，为什么已经过去这么久他还是偶尔有些不适应呢？比起以前更为安静和体贴的市丸队长，他现在可是要很努力的配合新队长的话题。  
雏森在回去的路上看到了准备回十番队的小白，一跳蹦跳着跑了过来：“黑崎先生没事吧？”会议室刚刚只有阿散井和朽木两位副队长被特许在，平子应该还没有回来。  
“没事喔。”  
“真是太好了。”她的脸上露出笑容。  
就算以前伪装的蓝染不在了，他所教导给她的那些正直和宽容善良的理念却并没有消失，就算当年露琪亚被设计，她也仅仅是出于本能的想帮助她。可是讽刺的是蓝染自己都不相信的东西，她是实实在在相信着那些正义和美好。日番谷觉得有些安心了，没有被那些事情改变的雏森还和最初时一样。他也微微笑了。  
“队长！”  
松本从刚才就看到了他们，一路高喊着朝这边跑了过来。因为奔跑的速度太猛一个没刹住，停在日番谷后脑勺的时候胸部狠狠撞了过去。事出突然日番谷也没有任何预兆，可是他忘记了他面前还有雏森在！  
在脑袋中画面定格的那几秒他只记得向前倒去不受控制的重心，还有离雏森越来越近的脸。他的眼睛瞪得越来越大，在她发现他要跌倒的时候已经下意识伸手想要接住他……完美避开了差一点就要碰到的嘴唇。  
他日番谷究竟何时在她面前有过这样的窘态？  
当他把雏森扑倒在地上的时候，松本第一反应是茫然，紧接着就是可恨今天没带相机。  
虽然想好好接住他的，但是贯性太猛她还是没有承受住他的重量。两个人一起贴在地面上时，她的手扶在他的腰侧，他上半身的重量几乎都在她的身上：“小狮郎，没事吧？”  
当日番谷正准备咬着牙叫出松本的名字的时候，忽然意识到自己的脸和支撑住的手正好埋在少女柔软的胸前，是雏森衣服洗过之后的香气，而且领口下的这个触感……好像也并没有他之前嘲笑的那般……为什么在这种让人脸红的情况下他还有心思想这些呢？其实自己也很好奇。  
“啊！队长你的脸好红喔，诶……那个、是鼻血吗？……”  
雏森这才反应过来。眉毛抖了一下笑容转眼就黑了下来，“日番谷君、你……你刚才是在摸哪里啊？”她怎么感觉他的手放在了并不合适的地方……  
“不是故意的！雏森……”  
“给我站住！……”  
松本看着追逐出去的这两人感到真是有趣极了，总是调戏自家队长他也只是从来面不改色的不耐烦，男人真是猜不透的生物啊……

4 战争

一旦踏出去就再也不能回头。朝三千世界的血海而去。

静灵廷这两年来风波不断，刚刚平静了没有多久，又一件大事已经来临。  
就像刚刚给了人喘息的机会，但是更大的危机已经步步逼近。当时的他们谁都没有想到，这会是尸魂界有史以来最大的战争，在这场惨烈的战役中，他们将失去最后的一位伟人。

“在现世执行任务的死神请听好！我只负责简短说明情况不负责回答任何问题，接下来请一次听清……请马上归队，要举行队葬了……一番队雀部长次郎副队长已经确认身亡……距今五十七分钟前有七名身份不明者闯入一番队执勤室，在五十二分钟前撤退，队士一名死亡，总队长平安无事。同一时间一番队负责守卫的黑陵门也被入侵，在182秒的战斗中队士死亡一百一十六名，雀部副队长在此受到致命伤，他是在赶回总队长执勤室中之后断气的。由于所有目击者都已死亡所以对于敌人的数量和情况我们还是未知，但从当时灵压痕迹来看很可能是一名……最后……那些入侵者能避开遮魂膜行动，撤退的路线也完全不明……”  
龙之介在现世郑重地挂上电话。眼中刚才还觉得晴朗的天空一下变得风云诡谲。

静灵廷的队葬仪式已经开始了。  
“5天后，尸魂界将会被看不见的帝国歼灭。”那个为首的白衣男人这么说道。  
山本元柳斋瞬间挥放灵压感受着整个静灵廷的脉动，但他们的灵压就像消失了一样。竟然能无视遮魂膜的存在自由活动……而拼死转移过来的副队长，嘴角泣血的向他发出最后的进言；“有、有件事必须向您汇报……那些人、可以将万解……——”夺走！  
如果当时雀部副队长说完最后的一句话，是否会让他们的被动减少一分？

* * * * *  
——“以上，就是针对本次贼军入侵案件的始末报告全文。辛苦了，阿近。你可以退下了。”与电话中向现世的死神传达的无异。涅茧利站在众位队长前说道。“这次的旅祸估且称之为贼军，将自己的势力称为‘看不见的帝国’、无形帝国，这批贼军和最近虚消失的事件也有关联，我想各位队长们已能够做出判断，贼军的真面目即是‘灭却师’。”  
所有的队长们都陷入了沉思。  
“情报共享就是这些了。他们究竟是如何存活下来又是如何扩大势力的，目前不得而知。但是根据雀部副队长留下的遗言似乎是有能够封锁万解的能力，或令万解失效……”  
“够了。”总队长沉声说道。他不想再听到遗言二字。他只想知道他们的根据地在哪里？涅茧利表示了歉意，目前这个还搜查不到。  
“是吗，那么我们也无法主动攻击……我现在命令所有的队长着手准备今后的战斗！贼军的先遣部队说五日后开战，那是会发动奇袭的奸佞邪恶之徒所言，绝不可以相信！即刻以全副精神备战！绝对不可以再让他们抢得先机！”总队长的手杖重重击沉在地面。  
“最近不要让雏森一个人行动……”虽然知道这位队长还算可靠，但总是免不了担心。匆匆的擦身而过时他对平子说道。“不用你说我也知道。”平子皱着眉毛的表情和平常无异。  
队长们从大厅走了出来，外面焦急等待的副队长们终于听到结果——“全员备战。”每个人都打起了十二分的精神回应，“是！”。

雏森口中答应着，但在举办队葬时眼睛已经变得通红。  
在点火仪式快要举行时，她和队长前来告知总队长，不能用太过催促的话语，平子队长都未敢多说一句，总队长久久地坐在那里似乎不愿离去。  
雏森最后回头望着那个老人的背影，心中第一次体会到别人的生离死别。  
犹记得那一年的催眠残渣残留，在总队长的眠压恢复时守在他身边的就是雀部副队长。在她悔恨自己在大战前竟然能说出这样的话时，她想要向总队长道歉，那位历经世事正值壮年的副队长却递过来一杯红茶。  
“总队长也说对你来讲现在还为时尚早。”另一只手伸了出来，掌心是一颗总队长给的糖果。  
她记得那些糖，也曾在总队长室为八千流准备。难以表达当时被温暖得想落泪的心情。正是因为有他们的温柔她才会再次站起来。总队长对待他们这些后辈，就像对待自己的孩子一样。即使是在最坏的情况下，只要看到总队长的身影，好像事情就不会太糟。  
那个在静灵廷最为忠诚的副队长，从记忆的最初就一直在的一番队副队长……可是无论如何他们的悲伤，一定都比不上总队长一个人的吧……  
“精神起来桃桃。”平子伸过手揉了揉她的短发，“队长我都没有沮丧着脸，你就更不许了。而且总队长也没有变得低落，反而很高涨呢。”  
“是吗？”  
“当然。大战一触即发，你可要跟紧了我。身为死神，总有一天我们要抱着‘就算只剩下我一个人也要勇敢地活下去’的想法。”因为这世上的一切都有可能在哪一天突然改变。“不要再让冬狮郎担心了……”  
“小白？”  
“没事！只要你也没事我想他一定可以再活个五千年吧。听好了桃桃，不管是面对多么强大的敌人，我们都要保持冷静，因为对方只要是活物那就一定是有弱点的……无论是多么强大的敌人，一开始一定都不是这样的，所以我们只要找准时机……”  
“是，队长……”

远远没有到第五天。总队长料想的完全正确。  
在黑崎一护接到虚圈被围剿的消息后，那位最初也是最强大的灭却师已经看准了机会要在他应接不暇时进攻尸魂界。  
就在会议刚刚开完的当天，队长和副队长们还在加强战备和巡罗时，静灵廷上空已经出现了四个破坏性的巨大光柱。  
“那不是光！是蓝色的火焰啊……那是高浓度的灵子在燃烧！”  
十三番队的人在下注视着，露琪亚率先冲了出去。而站在列列风里的老人也正注视着天空中的这一幕。他对第三席的冲牙说道：“你留守在这里，老朽出阵。”  
三番队的吉良与第三席、第五席在距离其中一个光柱最近的地方，探测灵力的仪器已经全被扰乱无法计测，就在吉良等人发现人影冲上去的时刻，几乎是完全没有预兆的，他的右半边身子就被开了个大洞。剩下的几个人忙使出始解，却没有任何回击余地被对方一个人就击杀了。  
“很抱歉，我们接到的命令是要把你们全部消灭。”  
从火柱里走出六个人影，一个鸡冠头的男人，一个黑色长发戴面罩的女人、和一个戴制服帽的少女，还有两个用兜帽遮住了脸的男人。

每个死神都怀着巨大的紧张感和不安，在队长们和副队长拔出刀刃的时候，战争真的打响了。

当朽木白哉与恋次站在一起，碎蜂、伯村与敌人对阵，日番谷冬狮郎与松本拟定了以防守为前提，确认对方是如何针对万解下手再进行破解性的作战时，众人才忽然明白一件事。他们完全误解了雀部副队长没说完的话，那并不是可以封印万解，而是以夺走为前提的！  
在日番谷惊讶万分时第一时间让松本放出最后的天挺空罗发出这个讯息，所有人都震惊了。  
“是十番队发来的讯息，但是从灵压上看二、六、七番队也被夺走了……”卯之花沉声道。  
“到底…搞什么飞机啊这群笨蛋……”平子皱着眉头骂骂咧咧的，明明之前最谨慎的就是他们啊。  
另一边的涅茧利也被急到跳脚，“为什么不等我的研究分析出来再动手啊！这些蠢货！”  
黑崎一护人在虚圈，得到十二番队阿近擅自作主的联系和通报，正在快马加鞭地赶来。看似是希望的地方，眼前是巨大的绝望。  
因为探测器里黑崎一护的灵压突然消失了，他们的联系中断了。当名为“恐惧”的女人把朽木白哉钉在墙上时，散樱飞舞，阿散井终于没有听从劝告使出了蛇尾丸。战场上一片压倒性的颤栗。

5 坠落

朝向雷鸣的远方，总队长终于出现。  
天空乌云滚滚，雷电响彻云霄。  
他站在那个使出雀部长次郎万解的男人面前，这个没有一丝优雅与修养的野蛮人面前。“长次郎的万解……绝对不可能只有这种程度！”  
原来除了冰轮丸，还有这样强大到可以主宰天空的斩魄刀……整个天空都在其支配之下，闪电与雷鸣一起冲向那个白须的老人！面前的黑子男人正得意的叫嚣，在同一地点的修兵亦紧张的大喊：“总队长！”  
猛火炎炽，熊熊燃烧，一杖挥出天地和灵魂都被化为灰烬。那是堪比太阳的温度。  
“终于可以吊祭你了……长次郎啊。”巨大的火焰将敌人的骨头都吞噬殆尽。  
山本元柳斋无需回头再看，火焰爆发之后他经过修兵的身边。“无需担心。”  
修兵的眼睛仿佛被热浪薰得滚烫，心底里像是吞下一个强力的镇定剂，没事了……  
士气低落的时候，所有人都感受到了总队长的灵压，那是终于爆发的愤怒。这一个强力的助心剂令他们所有人备受鼓舞，还不明白吗？总队长生气了啊！“喂喂，搞什么啊，刚才还很低迷的样子……”现在怎么突然就欢蹦乱跳变得有精神了。一个灭却师女孩子很是无语的说道。  
“……我还是第一次，看到总队长这么生气。”雏森回头看着那个灵压正向外蔓延开来的地方，那是总队长怒气的挥撒。  
“傻瓜，连我都没见过啊……这也是第一次看到总队长站在最前线。”平子在前头领路：“动作快点，小桃……再不快点…风头可都要被老头给抢光了！”他回头朝她露出洁白的牙齿。  
“是！”  
“总队长都出面了，我们这些队长和副队长可不能在这里就被干掉啊。”日番谷嘴角现出一丝笑容。身后不远处的松本也同意道：“说得也是。”  
嘴角边有个十字疤痕的男人看着面前穿着羽织的少年站了起来，他背负的“十”字标志和自己嘴边的疤痕真是相映成趣。

“千年不见了……友哈巴赫。”山本元柳斋迈着逼人的气势终于来到了这位灭却师首领的面前。他脸色沉沉，目光如炬。  
“竟敢单独来见陛下！”  
“也太瞧不起人了吧！”  
“受死吧老头！”  
三个为首的敌人一起冲上，但很快被巨大的爆炸给重伤在地 。  
“一群蠢材，擅自插入我的战斗才会有此下场……”说这话的人是友哈巴赫。部下们被自己的力量打成重伤倒在脚边他也毫不在意。  
山本元柳斋的脸色让人猜不出在想什么，眼中怒沉着外镇定。“你完全没变呢，这种贱视部下的恶行……”  
“你已经老了啊，山本重国。”那个黑发黑胡子的人说道，“不过，看你如此愤怒的模样，真让我想起年轻时候的你。”  
“胡扯！”总队长已经拔刀。“万解…残火太刀……”  
“那把黑漆漆的小刀就是万解？”紧随着友哈巴赫的一个军官正疑惑不解。“不要小瞧那把刀……残火太刀是把他所有的火焰全部封入刀中的万解，挥出的第一刀即为最后一刀……”那是将砍中的东西以爆火彻底烧尽的豪之火剑啊！不过，剑已挥出为何没有火焰？……他当然躲了过去。

诸位队长和队员们此时也察觉到了空气中异常的焦灼……喉咙好干，嘴唇快要破裂了。  
“队长，有没有突然觉得皮肤好干？”虎彻勇音摸着自己的脸。  
“啊呀，勇音你今天说的话真是有女人味呢。”“不是、不是啦！”……  
日番谷看着对面夺走他万解的男人，他身后的冰翼也正在不断溶化。“真是可惜啊，冰轮丸现在已不能用了。”不用说他也感觉到了吧，尸魂界的水分正在一点一滴的流逝中。  
请您尽快分出胜负吧，在您的力量将要把尸魂界摧毁之前……这便是残火太刀！  
“残火太刀——西！残日狱衣！”眼前的老者像身披烈日！他在他面前仿佛全身都要被烧焦般！“来吧，该结束了……你可以躲，但我会很快就逮到你！剑已断的你，如今只有箭矢了。”  
“灭却师的战术可不是只有那些而已……圣唱！——圣域礼赞！”  
“我说没用！尸首们！助我一臂之力！暂且赐予你们战之愉悦吧……残火太刀‘南’……火火十万亿死大葬阵！！”地动山摇间，无数具骷髅爬出地面。友哈巴赫大为震惊，这究竟是怎么一回事？面前出现的尸体里面竟然有他所熟悉的人……萨德利兹？！阿哥拉……  
“如何？被过去的部下包围是什么感觉？”山本元柳斋沉声问道。  
“你这卑劣的家伙！”尸体围着他一圈一圈地爬了过来。  
释放出这一力量的人却远远的躲开了一段距离。“你并非不想夺走我的万解，而是你根本无法夺走吧。你们也要根据万解而加以分析才能夺去，黑崎一护的万解没被夺去是因为习得时间不长还有变化余地，而我的万解，千年来不曾真正展现过其威力，如深不见底之物，自然无法夺去，很简单的道理。结束了……友哈巴赫。”对面的男人发出惊天的怒吼。竟然利用别人下属的尸体来战斗！这些人都是曾经死在他剑下的亡魂吧！  
“看来你还有一丝人心在……”  
“我说过！少在那边一幅看透一切的嘴脸！别以为这种东西就能阻止得了我！”  
“我能看见你的泪水，友哈巴赫。很难受吧……若不毁掉部下的尸骨就无法触及到我……可是这远远不够被你抹杀掉的死神所感受到的憎恨与痛苦！残火太刀‘北’……天灭地尽！”  
有如烈火，一刀即出，爆焰飞散！那个男人如实倒在了地上。所有的烈焰终于挥尽后，空气中残存的水蒸汽终于化为雨滴降了下来。  
战争就这样结束了吗？已经结束了……那个年老的死神袒露着上半身，刚才释放出的烈焰已经把他上身的衣服烧尽，在雨滴中他身上无数的刀疤露了出来，那是象征着千年以来半个尸魂界的遥远岁月。

从前，有对双胞胎，哥哥L洛伊德，除了外貌之外还能模仿对方的一切能力与技术，弟弟L洛伊德，除了外貌之外，还能模仿对方的一切记忆和精神……  
“真是万分抱歉。友哈巴赫大人……”自敌军首领被击碎的地方传来一个微弱的声音。  
山本元柳斋震惊的回过头去。  
“你做得很好。”另一个友哈巴赫踏着战场的焦土出现了。他的靴子击打着地面，一如千年前矫健。  
山本元柳斋很快震惊的明白：“无耻之徒！你到底是来做什么的……”用替身挡过他的攻击，在他刚刚交手的时候他利用这段时间又在哪里？  
“一番队的地下有什么呢？”他提醒他。黑发黑须的男人笑道：“我是来找蓝染物右介的。可惜……交涉好像破裂了。刚刚与冒牌货交手，不会已经用光你所有力气了吧，山本重国？”  
蓝染是极恶的化身，而这个男人比极恶更恶。白须振动，他刚刚收起的刀又重新使了出来：“万解！”浑厚的声音喊出但却并未有任何回应。  
“你的力量并非无法夺去，而是除了我之外，无人能夺。”自他头顶上方赫然出现一把白色的光剑，他刚才猜到的刀剑已断，也是假象。“永别了，山本重国！”

——在京乐春水的记忆里，最后想起的是年少时自己乱跑到山爷房间被训斥的回忆。老式的家具和老掉牙的茶壶、挂画。还有那个人正值壮年时浓密的黑发和胡子。  
“为什么山爷房间里总挂着这幅奇怪的画啊……好奇怪的火，是以前传说中的火神之类的吗？”  
“都跟你说了不许乱动了！那个啊……是很久以前出现在尸魂界的怪物，在尸魂界发生危机的时候就会出现，但有时候却会让情况更加恶化。不过……已经不会再出现了。”  
“为什么？如果再次出现的时候呢？”

——“山爷！！”“总队长！！”

——如果再次出现？那个时候……我将无法再回来了吧。  
一身健壮的肌肉完全看不出是个老者，只有那身上无数的伤口和脸上被岁月留下的烙印。他白色的眉毛和长胡子诉说着安祥，站着的身姿犹如白狮。山本元柳斋在生命的最后一刻站着而死。  
“走了……哈斯沃德。”  
友哈巴赫准备转身离去，却发现一只腿仿佛陷在泥里出不来。  
“就算是死，也不能让我离开是吧。”就算被斩断的身体下一秒就落于地面，一只苍老的手在倒下时依然紧紧地抓住了他的脚。  
就算是死神，战败时也是一样的可悲啊。山本重国为什么不让那个人类女孩治好他的左手呢？与蓝染大战之后他失去了一只手臂……因为他对于把人类黑崎一护牵扯进来的事已经相当愧疚，他不想再利用人类。可是就因为这种东西，他今日战死在这里。  
“……无聊透顶。”

雨水不停歇的落下，就像眼泪。  
京乐、浮竹、平子、日番谷，卯之花、包括每位副队长和普通死神们，都在这一刻感受到了沉重的凉意。可是来不及再道别了，已经来不及了。在十二番队的阿近带着重伤的身体平静的说着“抱歉”的时候，静灵廷各个方向的灭却师都看到了天空中忽然闪现的一道光亮。——在黑腔的联系突然中断十二番队也遭遇碾压时，他就意识到了，要帮他们早一点打开门、要坚持到那个时候！他也想要快一点的！  
“抱歉，黑崎一护，这已经是最快的了……”  
橘发少年降落的地点，正是方才露琪亚、恋次与白哉受到重创时的地点。  
“拜托……请你保护尸魂界……交给你了…黑崎一护……”如此失态的模样从没有人见过。白哉最后吐出的话语和闪电一起照亮了少年眉头紧皱的额头。雨水就像眼泪，顺着他似要迸火的眼眶流出。他没有回应……这样就好。  
他就是这样的人，就算不回应，我也知道……  
——“你就是敌人的老大吗……”  
友哈巴赫身边的人都紧张的看着他，黑崎一护不是正在虚圈吗？  
“可以说是，也可以说不是。”黑胡子的男人望着他。  
“我问的是把尸魂界搞得一团糟的就是你这个混帐对吧！？”他挥剑而上愤怒的冲了上去！  
——“时间到了！陛下。”面对黑崎一护的愤怒，友哈巴赫在与一护交手时突然愣了一下，怎么会？明明应该还有时间才对……难道是刚才在地下监狱和蓝染物右介交谈时……连他也被他的镜花水月戏耍了吗？也罢。  
“再会了一护。我会来接你的，你就疗好伤等着吧……在黑暗中出生的吾儿啊……”  
黑崎一护愣在原地。

* * * * *  
四番队的山田花太郎随着医护人员对担架上的人进行抬送，每一个人都在切实的发挥着自己的作用。即使是渺小的工作，也是他们的本职。在入侵者离开的时候，对受伤人员进行的传送终于开始了。  
虎彻勇音满脸的泪水，我们就这样待在这里……真的好吗？  
“不要感情用事……被不安影响离开这里是很容易的事，但是要坚守这里的理由……我想平常的你应该不会肤浅到连这也需要我解释给你听吧。”卯之花站在下雨的窗前，背对着她说道。语气中并无责怪也无埋怨。  
“是！……非常对不起！”我实在是太愚蠢了，比起我，卯之花队长一定是更加、更加想要赶到大家身边的才对……  
“不必哭……无论发生什么事，都不能出动四番队，这是总队长给我们下达的…最后一道命令。”

今夜星光，摇摇欲坠。  
每一个死神和队长都有难掩的悲痛，很多人的脸上还有没擦干的泪渍。雏森的眼睛已经哭得红肿了，但每一个人都无法对其他人说出安慰的话，就算是日番谷也不能。

平子第一时间赶到一护的身边，在重度治疗室外向他传递了露琪亚与恋次手术结束的消息。露琪亚躺在病床上，一只眼睛上缠着崩带。“你真的……来保护尸魂界了啊。”  
“那当然！不过我这次什么都没做成……”  
“你在说什么啊，你不是把敌人的老大赶跑了吗？”平子在他身后纠正道。“你应该要对自己更自信一点才对，笨蛋。”  
可是他的斩魄刀已经断了。这次没有救得了任何人……

经过很长时间的搜寻，总队长的遗体还是没能找到。已经被敌人给毁坏殆尽了。一番队的队长室，一柄焦黑碎裂的刀身被安放在白布上。浮竹揪着眉头平静的叙述完毕。十三番队的每一位队长都低下头，心中有难言的压抑。  
一个小小的通报就能让碎蜂失态的大吼，重伤的白哉与更木剑八已经保住性命可却不能再行队长之职，面对一点就着的气氛，京乐拍了拍手掌发出声音。“好了……如果是山爷还在的话我们每个人这样的表现可是会受到拳头制裁的……护廷十三番，不是为了凭吊死者和为了被破坏的事物而哭泣的……是为了保护尸魂界才存在的……向前迈进吧。我们是护廷十三番啊……”

雪白的灵幡随风轻轻摆动，在雨停了的蓝天下所有人都在此汇集。  
“非常好，看来都到齐了呢。”  
为总队长最后的送行……  
人群中除了京乐在前发出的声音，寂静的再没有别的声音了。可如果把风声忽略，再仔细听，除了羽织被风翻动的下摆，还有极微小的涰泣。虎彻勇音咬住嘴唇，离她不远的清音非常想出声提醒，可是连她自己也无法将这哀痛停止。雏森的泪水也无声地落下，本以为眨下眼就能憋回的，却还是一滴一滴的溅湿在地面上。  
总队长就像是在他们身后一直守望着的大山一样，只要有总队长在的时刻情况再糟糕也能安心。在这数千年来，没有人想过那位强大的老人会像普通死神一样消失……可是有一天这样的时刻真的来临了。他们就像这时代背景下的小小石子和草介，即渺小又紧守着一点点的坚强。  
日番谷的目光穿越过身旁的人远远的投递过来。看到雏森一只手捂住嘴巴流泪的样子。  
情况的确已经很糟……但是，好像还没有到最坏的程度。

众位队长们向前迈步，每位紧随其后的副队长也亦步亦趋。白色的十字和五字、包括那个宽厚背影的七字，和沉默的六字，除了缺少的那个一，从二到十三，每一个数字都代表了一段岁月。在这长达千年的岁月，他们维系着人类与尸魂界的平衡。这些人之所以会成为队长，除了拥有过人的天赋和实力，还有最重要的一点……他们有着不论面对何种境况都要勇往直前的觉悟。  
雏森跟在金发男人的身边，她身后不远是紧跟在浮竹和京乐背后的日番谷冬狮郎，再往左，是白哉身边的露琪亚和恋次，正后方是六车拳西与修兵。十二番队的涅茧利也没有缺席，他带着音梦跟在平子身后。个子并不算高的日番谷与雏森，两人小小的身影就像是要淹没在其中一样。但每一个人都是不可或缺的存在，队伍向前迈进。

以护廷之名……身为队长剑刃上所背负的，不过是想守护你……也守护这片有你的天空。

* * * * *  
在静灵廷受到重创后零番队终于出现了。一护的刀已断，前往灵王宫才有修复的可能。京乐与众位队长们等在高耸的石柱前，最后接受了他们把黑崎一护和受到重伤的白哉等人一起接走。有队长虽心有不甘，但眼下这似乎是最快让他们恢复力量的办法。明明之前一点消息都没有，或许这就是所谓的职责不同吗？

十番队的剑道训练馆，年轻的队员们正在日夜操练。  
汗水挥洒的时候，有两名年轻的死神正在互相打探。“喂……你觉得日番谷队长怎么样了……”  
“什么？还能怎样？万解被夺去了啊……就算是百年难得一遇的天才也一样……没救了，十番队也要完蛋了。”  
果然啊。接下来要靠自己了……当初入选十番队的时候，早就听说过他们的队长虽年纪最轻却很强，年轻的队员们把眼睛都盯在这位天才队长的身上。能够成为死神已经是实力的证明了，可这次如果说连总队长和队长都没有办法的话……  
就像以前不论有多大的难事都会觉得天不会塌下来一样，即使蹋下来也会有比他们更强的人撑着，可是现在……恐怕很快就要轮到他们自己上战场了，要靠他们自己去支撑了。可是真的会有办法吗？  
“腰部用力！这样软绵绵的可是砍不到灭却师的！”执导的老师在前面严肃的纠正着姿势，推拉门在这时被人从外拉开。  
“日番谷队长？”  
日番谷的表情看上去并没有与往日不同。  
“队长，您来这里是有什么事？……”  
冷淡到不擅言辞的少年朝他鞠了一躬，“我想来这里跟大家一起练习。由于我的万解被夺走了，为了今后能用斩击来进行战斗……我想再从基础开始锻炼。请您继续刚才的指导吧。”  
刚刚交头接耳的两人吞了一下口水，相互交换了一下眼神。在连队长都奋力练习挥刀的房间里，“喝”“哈”声不绝于耳，他们只能更加拼命的刻苦练习。  
之前用了十七个月没日没夜锻炼的万解已经被人夺去……失去的东西就舍弃吧，没空做它会回来的白日梦。  
我得向前看。  
向前看……  
早在冬日大战结束后就已经这么决定了……不管将来再面对什么，他都绝不会再退缩了。

同一段时间，相同被夺走万解的碎蜂与伯村左阵也在各自找寻着新的战斗方法。  
京乐在书桌上发现山本总队长离去前所写的任命遗书时，真的发出一声叹息。要代替山爷坐这个位子可不是件好差事啊……饶了我吧。  
他对卯之花说时候已到，是时候传授那个人斩术了。那天清晨八千流和勇音同时在房间内发现了队长所遗留下的信和物品。时隔多年，初代剑八与更木剑八终于真正意义上的再会了。

6 交响

虽然想过千百万种可能，但是没有想到大战开始时打破死神们地利优势的竟然是这种……京乐春水的嘴中发出“啧”的一声。  
静灵廷内原有的规划和建筑几乎是在短短几秒钟的时间内就消失了，或者说是被覆盖了，取而代之的是从影子中显现出的白色砂粒般建筑。那不是和风，更像现代或欧洲的房屋。  
“在千年前被你们打败后我们无处可去，只好从现世转移到了这里……我们逃到了离你们最近的地方，在静灵廷的影子里用灵子打造出了这样的空间……想不到吧？你们不会懂的。”  
友哈巴赫再一次率星十字军团出现在静灵廷的上空。

“你的火焰可是通不过这里的。”日番谷用薄冰挡住了对面的攻击，“哈？你不是那个被苍都夺走万解的冰队长吗？”  
“十番队队长日番谷冬狮郎。”  
“星十字骑士团‘H‘灼热’巴兹比！”  
与松本配合发挥的作战，利用灰猫的沙尘作出不被火焰冲破的真空冰层，这个作战一度成功，但他还是低估了眼前这个人的实力。  
“我的火焰可是能和你们总队长的火焰相抵消的程度！火焰手指——1！”  
……  
七绪使出了“白断结壁”！虽然只是暂时，但是却能阻挡灭却师们的进攻。  
他刚刚的攻击是消失了？还是被弹回了？长发的灭却师发现连剑也无法穿透这个壁障。  
“一番队的辅佐副队长，伊势七绪。”  
“看来你知道我的身份……只因为擅长鬼道而被任命为副队长的我，要制作出这样的鬼道可是轻而易举。”一边的京乐春水想要打断，他并不是只有看中了她的鬼道这一个优点啊……  
“这样啊……那么请教你个问题，拥有高度鬼道才能的你所开发出的这个鬼道…其他人也能使用吗？”  
七绪的脸上滴下一滴汗珠。“不能……”时间根本来不及！  
“你不应该在完成后就停止的，应要更加精进的让每个人都学习使用才对……至少这样，队长们就不会单方面受到处刑而是在战斗中壮烈牺牲……”  
战事开始在四处蔓延。“走吧。”友哈巴赫对着投靠到他身边的石田雨龙说道。  
传闻中被封印的灭却师之王用900年恢复了心跳，经过90年恢复了理智与智慧，再过9年找回了力量，而摧毁世界只用了9天。  
——  
“违反常理的事，我并不讨厌。”  
涅茧利与音梦穿着一身奇怪的白色衣服终于从实验室走出时，十二番队和对面的敌人都有些傻眼。  
队长这是什么奇怪的造型啊……  
无论再悲壮和紧张的事到了十二番队这里都会显得格格不入。因为他们的队长从来不是按常理规则出动的人。

* * * * *  
日番谷的斩魄刀，大概是尸魂界始解与万解相差度最小的刀。在他受到攻击时也依然能挥出六衣冰结阵，可是张狂的红发小子并没有受伤。“到此为止吧，巴兹比，让我来收拾他。被夺走万解的人，就由夺走他万解的人来处理……这是陛下订的规矩。”那个嘴角边有疤的男人出现了。  
日番谷被双重的火焰重创倒下时，涅茧利也同时接到了浦原的电话。很难说是他早了一点，还是涅的研究又迟了一步。“各位，我完成恢复夺走万解的药了……”侵影药的制作已经完成。  
那个名叫苍都的男人顺便也带来了被重伤至晕厥的松本，刚刚甚至还调侃过他的松本就这样被扔到了地上。日番谷没有想到她没能逃掉。  
“这是你重要的部下吧，在离这有一点距离的地方，不过我还是把她带了过来……既然是副队长，一起出生入死的伙伴当然要死在一起，这就是我的作风……万解，大红莲冰轮丸！”  
听着那个熟悉的名字第一次如此陌生的从另一个人嘴里发出来，日番谷无力的倒在地上，只有眼睛冷冷的看着他。  
“这是你的万解，很美的万解……你也是第一次从这个角度观看吧。”

——“不愧是浦原！太厉害了！”  
“闭嘴！你傻了吗……”听到电话里的声音，十二番队的队员们精神雀跃了起来，但很快有理智的人出声提醒，队长还在耶！果不其然，涅耐着性子听完对面的理论说明后已经准备挂断了。“再见。”  
“不要挂断！不要挂断！”事实上为了防止被中断通讯，浦原喜助已经从穿界门中拿着电话走了出来。“本人出现了！”“我只是需要各位帮我一个小忙而已……”  
“那只是理论上可以，并没有亲自经过实验吧。”涅茧利并不否认这个方法。  
“不过对于我来说，毕竟是这么简单的事，应该不至于难倒我吧……”好像要故意气他一般。  
于是浦原喜助的声音很快恰到好处的响彻在静灵廷：“大家好！护廷十三番的各位队长和副队长们，大家午安啊！虽然有的人可能是第一次听说我……”平子只想对着他吐槽：谁不知道你啊？！“但是自我介绍就先免了吧……在通话的同时，现在会有一枚黑色的药丸被传送至各位队长的身边，那是针对万解被夺走的人才会起作用的药……请大家用手或脚、甚至是刀去触碰它都可以，它会从碰到的部位吸收……因为无论怎么研究我发现灭却师们最害怕的竟然是虚的力量，因为恐惧才会不敢接近，因为恐惧才要赶尽杀绝。所以这里面加入了一点虚化……虽然只有一点点……”  
冬狮郎触碰到那黑色药丸，侵影药果然消失，在碰到的手指上燃烧起了蓝色的火焰。  
死神的力量和斩魄刀是相连的，加入了一丝虚化的万解对灭却师来讲，就如同毒药。  
脑海中这个结论一出，对面那个名叫苍都的男人就听到了后背冰碎裂的声音。“怎么可能！？……”  
日番谷的眼底已出现疲惫的阴影，但他还是从地上蹲坐了起来。灭却师背上折了一半的冰翼出现在他的背上，明明是自己碎裂的，怎么会又跑回他的身上？吸收万解的徽章并没有任何异常。“你到底做了什么？”  
“谁知道呢……也许是冰轮丸自己想回来了吧……”  
虽然已接近无力，但他仍然有嘲讽他的力气。  
苍都为了速战速决用力的挥舞着刀刃，一个冰层就要飞扑过来将他吞噬。但是在中途却仿佛自动拐了个弯。“不要乱来啊……自己怎么可能会来伤害自己呢。”  
用刀舞出的冰层不行那就用腿！他横扫至他面前向他头颅踢出一脚，冻结的冰却连日番谷一根头发都没有伤到。  
“从刚才开始就像说得好像万解有自己的心一样……太可笑了。”  
他重新飞起，跳跃，和他拉开一段距离。“我不喜欢泛神论……”  
日番谷握着刀柄，这是真的吗？万解有自己的思想……他竟然不相信？日夜朝夕相处随着死神的进步也一起进步的万解，怎么会没有自己的生命呢。  
[是真的吧……这个人的确是这么认为的。]  
令人怀念的声音。  
“好久没听到你的声音了，冰轮丸……”你总算回来了。冰龙自他身后腾空，脚下踩着的冰层里有着与平常不同的黑色阴影。日番谷摸了下自己的左眼，难怪觉得有哪里不对，原来是虚化后的一个空洞。刚才好像有听到“让万解瞬间虚化的样子”，算了，就这先这样吧。  
苍都终于知道他身后所有的冰翼都消失了。他只能使出自己原有的招术：“蛇劲爪！”  
日番谷的剑轻轻一挥——“冰轮丸的徽章是十字之花……”一堵巨大的十字花冰墙瞬间出现在敌人站立的地方。透明的冰晶闪耀着。  
——“没能弄个五芒星给你，真是抱歉。”  
他喘着气，搞定了。“等一下……松本，我这就去救你……”他朝着部下所在的位置前进了几步，但已经心有余而力不足了。他没有走下那个屋顶就倒了下去。

* * * * *  
“看来…万解已经回到死神的身上了。”  
戴着制服军帽的女灭却师喃喃自语。“不过是失去了原本就不属于自己的东西，有必要这么慌张吗？如果要打败那只小狗，根本用不着这样的力量……找到那只小狗了吗？”邦比回头喊道，发现属下一个都没跟上，消失了？她随手丢出几个爆炸波，“给我滚出来！”  
“住手！”一个头戴木盔的身影横空出现。破坏静灵廷的人无论如何都要阻止。  
“小狗狗，你不是在很远的地方吗？脚程还挺快的……你戴着木桶干嘛啊？”  
“……这是有人赐给我的。”  
“喔~不过你不觉得英雄出场的时间有点早吗？等我把静灵廷再毁灭的彻底一点你再出现也不迟嘛……”  
平子蹲在耳后笑道：“那我们就不当英雄喽~”  
她迅速转过身来，没有想到还有第二个人！  
“逆抚——抱歉啊，我们可没那个美国时间等你们把静灵廷搞得更乱……虽然杀女人不符合我的个性，不过、请你见谅……”  
友哈巴赫在远处最高的塔楼上突然露出笑容，“一切尽在预料……愉悦吧，星十字骑士团！”他解开了之前约束他们的枷锁，所有的灭却师们都感受到了这股力量。  
平子刚想疑惑的发问，一道五芒星就出现了。“灭却师完圣体……之前都没法用呢。”那个女孩像是被白光包围住一般，“那是什么啊？”白光渐渐消逝之后那个人的背后出现了翅膀，头顶上也现出了帽子般的六芒星。从来没有见过这种战斗姿态的平子刚刚还在疑惑，下一秒左肩就被击了个大洞。速度太快了！

离他们不远的三个女孩子，因为周围产生共呜翅膀也都露了出来。“完圣体，好像可以用了。”“邦比艾塔好像已经在用了……”“小邦比吗？好可怕。邦比那样的孩子是最不该用的，因为她是个笨蛋，战斗很快就会因她而结束掉的。”星十字军团代号Z的吉赛尔一脸天真娇媚的说道。

戴军帽的女孩子看着面前倒下的金发男人，一脸得意。“就算让我分不清上下左右又怎样，这样的小把戏……就用我的爆击来破除！”  
在平子背对着地面躺下的时候，雏森正全力加速赶来。  
“队长！”  
光一般的翅膀上降下球形大小的光团，一滴一滴正要坠入地面。就是现在！她握紧了飞梅趁烟雾腾起的间隙从她背后闪过！爆炸的话……她的烈焰系斩魄刀也可以——  
邦比艾塔朝上望了过来，脸上出现危险的笑容。“你是哪个的副队长啊？是小狗狗的还是那边半死不活的？”雏森坚毅的脸上露出战斗时才有的眼神，她拔刀——飞梅现出一道桃粉色的光，爆炸的攻击波从她身边擦身而过！  
戴着头盔的伯村左阵在上一秒将她一把拦截。  
“雏森副队长你太轻敌了！对方这种程度的爆炸可不是用飞梅的爆炸就能抵消的，更何况你没有带盾也没有穿防具，根本就无法防卫啊。这样子也敢贸然冲上吗？太大意了！”  
并不是大意啊伯村队长……这种情况下无论如何都要用尽全力试试看的吧……

“说得好像你头上戴着木桶就可以防御了一样……”邦比笑道。  
只要穿上可以防御的盔甲，并有瞬间移动过爆炸波的速度，就可以挡下爆击了。火球炸裂的那一瞬伯村躲开了！“搞什么，还挺有一套的嘛。在接触到的瞬间察觉到异样，脑袋瞬间躲过了吗？真不愧是小狗狗，是野性的判断吧？没错，我的爆击是没办法防御的。因为我并不是射出灵子的炸弹，而是被我的灵子碰到的所有东西都会变成炸弹！”要躲过她的攻击就要提前预判出她会朝哪里投射出灵子。  
雏森看着天空中那个女人周身出现的光团，怎么会……“雏森副队长！快躲到我的身后！”伯村站在平子躺着的前方，为二人挡住了一波攻击。巨大的爆炸波冲散了周围的影物，在防具都被摧毁的时候，对面的人看到了木桶之下的一张面孔。是一个长发男子刚毅的脸。  
“咦，怎么不是小狗狗了……”之前那个黄色大狗的样子呢？  
那是他们家族祖传的秘术……已经无法回头了。  
“万解，黑绳天谴明王！——断铠绳衣！”宛如巨大的修罗现身，他的身后出现一个巨大的牛角怪物。  
那是什么啊……她在他面前渺小的犹如蝼蚁。真是惊讶，不过她还是自信的甩出了爆击。可是那些火光击在那怪物的手上就像什么也没发生一样消失了。  
“你这种程度的攻击对我是没用的……”盔甲就是天谴明王的生命，断铠绳衣是天谴明王舍弃生命的模样。  
灭却师女孩惊讶的看着眼前发生的这一幕，她从来没有想到会碰上这样的对手！那个人的心脏处被开了个大洞，却还依然站立着……换句话说，这个正在战斗的人是没有心脏的！  
早已把性命置之度外……只要他现在还保留有人类的身躯他就不会死。总队长的恩……他一定要报。即使这种情感也能被叫作复仇，那个他曾经最为厌恶的名词。  
在邦比艾塔浑身焦黑的躺在地上时，她不知道对面的那个人也已经耗尽了为人的生命。  
难道这就是代价吗？用献出心脏的代价来换取的力量，却成为了失去人类理智与情感的样子……  
“队长！”戴着墨镜的射场赶到，他看到了自己家队长蜕变为野兽的模样。“队长……你是为了山本元柳斋大人……”他抱起地上的动物。“让我随您一起战斗吧！……”

当雏森和平子被巨大的爆炸波给冲散后，在她醒来时周围已经不见伯村队长和那位敌人的身影。看着旁边倒地不起的平子，她用手凝聚成灵力汇集在他的伤口——“不要死啊队长……一定要醒过来！”

“不能原谅……不可原谅……”四个灭却师女孩一起看着倒地的邦比，要我们来救你吗？  
“不……住手！……”她最后只能发出虚弱又凄厉的尖叫。

* * * * *  
天空染上了一层桔红，除了静灵廷的上空，破碎的云朵被夕阳照出了金边。  
尸魂界的黄昏正常的来临了。  
在如此紧张的时刻，天地日月仍旧照常运行。大战中的夕阳，和无数个昨天并无不同，但有的人已经如烟花般消散了。或许这才是最让人难过的。

“战况……平分秋色呢。”长发的灭却师与对峙中的京乐、七绪说道。  
“分析得很正确。”京乐把七绪护在身后，说明眼下众位队长们也和他们一样，胜亡各半。牺牲已经是无法避免的了。  
弓亲、一角看着远方天空中缓慢上升的新月。“快晚上了啊……夜晚已经降临尸魂界了。”虽然静灵廷上空一直是阴阴的，但在距离这之外的其它地方，已经开始进入夜晚了吧。  
“真是让人不舒服的感觉，影子越来越重了……”  
六车拳西与凤桥楼十郎被另一名光头的灭却师用五角星打穿身体的时候，一道闪光横隔在了他们中间。“竟然能挡下明星的攻击？你是谁？”  
恋次把眼罩向上推了推：“坏蛋一名……”  
他和露琪亚身上的伤已经恢复完毕，被加强锻炼的他们已经从灵王宫陆续赶了回来。  
被零番队集体加强的战力此刻又多了两名。雪花在天空飞舞，每一瓣都像纯洁的精灵。露琪亚碰到的对手，刚刚好就是那日夺去白哉万解的女人。那个竖满尖刺的口罩下，能力为恐惧的长发女人张牙舞爪，以控制人的神经和操控人心的黑暗面为乐事。  
她并非没有恐惧，而是……认为那并不足为奇。  
“露琪亚……你真的变强了。”随后降落在此处的朽木白哉对她轻轻说道。随后降落在此处的朽木白哉对她轻轻说道。从刚才在街道的另一边他就一直在感受着，感受着她的灵压，与多年前那个时候相比，已经变得平稳而厚重。  
她回头看着他。脑中闪现过这么多年他陪伴在她身边亦指导着他的兄长，一时之间心中五味杂陈……大哥他……大哥说她变强了。她的鼻子甚至酸酸的。  
“所谓恐惧，并非无中生有之事。那是侵蚀心中的不安才产生的。你现在还恐惧吗？露琪亚。”  
“不会了！”她认真的回答道。  
“万解……白霞罚！”

——“吞噬吧！野晒！”  
当更木剑八刚刚出现在四番队的时候，勇音像过去一样显得软弱又有点畏惧的发问：“更木队长……卯之花队长呢……”如果说现在站在这里的是他的话，那么……  
“她死了。”剑八的声音还是一样的粗犷。勇音一下瘫软在地。  
“如果你想砍我，尽管放马过来。”他不会躲的。  
“不……既然是被更木队长所杀，那就说明您已经完全继承了卯之花队长的名字。”  
初代剑八之名。卯之花八千流是在战斗的愉悦中离开的，在这世上唯一能够取悦她的男人怀中……当更木遇到真正能承受自己力量的女人不再自我封锁力量时，才真正第一次体会到战斗中用尽全力的酣畅。  
十一番队副队长八千流，正是取自她的名字。因为天下斩击第一流，又通晓一切剑术和战斗之术所以她在年轻时给自己取作八千流之名，天下流派她可掌握八千种。总队长让她隐藏了真名学习回道，是她自愿，亦有当时的打算。同一个时代，不能有两个剑八。  
所有的准备都是为了现在。这次大战中，剑八的能力必不可少。而当他挥出那把巨刀的时候，小鬼模样粉色头发的八千流也认真的望着他。那是小剑的始解……可却已经是快要接近真正万解的力量了，终于要来了……  
把自己叫作“想像力”化身的灭却师召来陨石的时候，双方阵营都各自惊魂未定。只有更木毫无惧色。他一刀拔出！巨大的力量向天空挥舞。“你这怪物！”“没有什么是我砍不了的！”当那小鬼还不服输，要用自己的想像力强化成跟他一样的时候，身体却因为受不了那样的冲击而率先毁灭了。更木的身上也浑身是伤，四周已没有八千流的身影。  
“快去找！”一开始因为看到队长而血受鼓舞想要飞奔过来，但又害怕被队长训斥破坏他战斗的队员们，看到敌人制作出的特殊空间解除后全部一窝蜂似的冲了过来，队长没事！太好了！不用挨骂了，一定要装作刚才没被吓到腿软的样子！只要找到副队长就行了……  
趁着更木剑八重伤在身，星十字军团的几位少女灭却师也出场了。“肚子有点饿了呢。”一个长长的嘴巴从一个短发少女的下巴上伸出，顷刻间就把几位十一番队的队员给吞噬。  
“住手……”剑八虽然全身上下到处都是伤口但仍朝她们发出低哑的警告。“居然还能动啊？”一个拖着建筑物的少女向他砸了过来。“我就说吧，对方可是更木剑八啊 ~” 吉赛尔用着病态的语调说着。

7 回转

如果就像火花一样燃烧之后就消失，那火光迸发的美景就能抵消掉日后无尽的遗憾吗？

躺在地上的男人呻吟着逐渐醒来。四周有一股爆炸后的硝烟味，不算浓烈。  
天空仍旧像阴天，灰蒙蒙的颜色看不真切，只有空气中传来的风声才令人头脑清醒。“啊……小桃？放心吧，我不会那么快死的……不要再哭了。”  
雏森一下跳了起来，她才没在哭呢！而且现在也根本顾不上吧！她刚刚可是费了很大力气才把他一路背到这个相对安全的地方来，一边听着四周战斗的动静，一边帮他疗伤。“队长你好一点了吗？” 无论如何她是无法把他扛到四番队了，只能暂且先找个地方避避再作打算。  
“让你费力了……”如果他的身材是冬狮郎那样的话，也许她会比较轻松吧。平子摸摸头上不知她从哪里找到的崩带这么想着。头上或许是掉落地面时的擦伤，而伤势最重的左肩疼痛感也逐渐醒了过来，不过还好，他发现至少伤口已经被她强力封住了，没有血再流出来。  
“还有在哭吗？”  
“才没有！我们要赶快去找到其他的队长们啊……这样分散根本不知道敌人怎么样了……”这次的战斗是她第一次近距离接触到灭却师的能力，在此之前的课本上从来没有人教过这样的东西。说到底，死神和灭却师一开始就是势不两立，可是为什么会发展成这样啊？她很担心其他人。正月时她所不经意间许下的愿望好像根本不会实现……那么那个幸运签大概也……  
“不要担心，我们这就去找他们！”

大前田背着妹妹和队长一路躲避着敌人的追赶，要不是队长突然失去了意识又怎么可能会输给那些小喽罗？此时的情景虽然有些惨不过他还是自我安慰道。只要队长醒过来就没事了，现在只要找个安全的地方帮她们疗伤……  
“背着两个人还能跑得这么快，真是佩服啊。”  
三四个灭却师的脚步从后面飞到了他的面前，他大吃一惊。怎么会这么快追上？他要如何一边保护她们一边战斗，现在还逃得掉吗？不说出队长所在的地点，就把他的妹妹给如此残忍的伤害，可是队长居然在这个时候赶来了！就算是这样今天他们也逃不过了吗……  
就在分心的时候突然天降烈火！面前的三个灭却师瞬间就被一股精准的爆炸给击倒了。火光蔓延消散之时，雏森握着始解姿态的飞梅正做收势。呈枝杈状的飞梅上还留有爆炸时的烟雾。  
“我们也是因为佩服所以才出来帮你的喔！”平子朝他咧嘴笑道。  
“放心！就算不佩服我们也会来帮你的！”雏森将手放在嘴边作喇叭状朝大前田喊道。  
“喂喂，这是你一本正经时要吐槽的点吗？”  
“平子队长……雏森……”大前田感激的看着这两人。平子从上面一跃而下：“桃！你快去帮碎蜂治疗。”  
“好的！”  
平子对大前田说道：“你该不会是想要去更木那里帮忙吧？就凭你这样的身体……”说着自己也咳嗽了起来。  
“平子队长你不也一样，伤痕累累的……”  
“桃虽然很优秀，但毕竟不是四番队专业人士。我只是性命暂时无忧而已……凭灵压你应该也感受得到，那些人应该是想趁更木虚弱的时候尽快干掉他……对方认为只要杀了更木就能控制整个战局……那个判断应该是正确的。”在战况的初期，星十字军团第一次进攻尸魂界的时候，也是碎蜂与冬狮郎等人万解被夺之时，更木仅凭一个人的力量就干掉了对方三个人，他最后所受的伤是被敌人的老大给重创所致。  
“在现在静灵廷还能战斗的人当中，更木是最让人意外的强大战力。所以，绝对不能被他们干掉。”平子难得认真的对大前田说道。无论如何他们都要赶过去。

“那么……我就更不能让你们过去了。”白色的房顶上，一个红色鸡冠头的男人说道。为什么完全没感受到他的灵压？平子用右手捂着左边的伤口朝上望去，这小子又是谁啊？

* * * * *  
另一边露琪亚看到不断降落的雷电也陷入焦急，朽木白哉在一边提醒，别急。他们一定会赶过去的。  
在众人都担心着剑八的时刻，一个异常的更大的闪光出现了！那是什么？三个人扭头看着不远处的建筑，下一秒，那四位正打算围剿更木的灭却师女孩眼睁睁看着从远处落于身边的人，是黑崎一护！  
“哟……搞什么，怎么被打得这么惨啊，剑八……”  
“你来做什么……”  
“没想到有一天我会对你说出这样的话……我是来救你的。”

黑崎一护冲向这边的时候，四个人都被他强大的灵压给掀飞了！那力量正是在零番队特训之后的结果。  
“这个人是谁啊？”“是我大意了……”“不是大意的问题吧。这个人是黑崎一护……是头号特记战力啊。”几个灭却师中看起来年纪最小的女孩子对他们说道。听到这个名字她斗志更高了，那还等什么，行刑啊！能力为雷电的少女张开翅膀放出灭却师的箭矢。  
“月牙十字天冲！”

你来了啊……黑崎一护。  
另一站在最高处房间的友哈巴赫观察着这一幕。“拿出钥匙，我们出发吧。”要感谢你，替我们打开了通往灵王宫的通道。  
被黑崎一护吸引来的远远不止是这几个人，还有刚刚准备阻止平子的鸡冠头巴兹比。数一数，周围已经聚集了8个人。如果要去阻止友哈巴赫，就要先打败这群人。但是他们不会被通过的，因为这时恋次、白哉、露琪亚和修兵也一起看到他而赶了过来，还有十一番队前来营救队长的一角和弓亲。  
“你们是过不去的。”  
这下黑崎一护能放心的去追友哈与石田了。  
“石田雨龙吗？是你们以前的同伴吧？其实我也很不爽他啊，凭什么他比我们阶级还高？如果要以杀了他为目的我们联手也无妨！”鸡冠头巴兹比对着那个和自己有着相同狂野发色的人说道。露琪亚并不知其中发生了什么事，有些惊讶。  
“你这只鸡！少说这种有的没的……的确什么都没交代就去投靠敌人的石田很让人火大，但是不用你联手我们也照样能痛揍他！”  
鸡？我想应该不是，“你说的应该不是我这又酷又帅的莫西干发型吧！？”火焰巴兹比愤怒得青筋暴跳。“我要宰了你！看你眉毛纹得挺有个性的，还以为是个品味不错的家伙……”  
恋次捂住自己的眉毛，什么？他说他的眉毛纹得很有个性吗？  
露琪亚：“……”能给我认真战斗吗！？

* * * * *  
“等一下、等一下！你拿刀对着手无寸铁的女孩子砍下去也太逊了吧……身为男人这种事也做得出来吗？”一角拿刀指着吉赛尔，她的长发上别着一枚小巧的军帽，头顶有两根长长的呆毛，除了发型如同蟑螂须般，整个体态都显得柔弱无比。  
“我看她是在劝你动手。”弓亲对一角说道。“你要当心。对方一直劝你动手说明可能会发生什么事……比如说‘沾到我的血就会有麻烦’之类的。”  
吉赛尔的眼神闪躲。她可什么都没说呢。  
“你是个男人吧？”弓亲妖娆的桔色睫毛眨都没眨。  
“啊？”  
“虽然伪装的挺像……但你周身散发出一股精液的腥臭味道……”这个一看就是变态的人，他甚至掩住了口鼻。  
吉赛尔的脸瞬间黑了下来。“小邦比！！！”  
能力为爆炎的那个军帽女孩如同僵尸一般，发红发暗的脸上完全看不出与之前伯村对决时的生动，就像真的死了一样。  
爆炸在弓亲与一角的身边飞散，他们一面闪躲一面分析着眼前的情况。“缚道之五十七！大地轮转！”两个人配合着，当斑目一角一击砍断那个爆炸女孩的手臂时，也未能阻止她的动作。她好像全无知觉。  
“真蠢耶，因为小邦比早就死掉了。要把已经死掉的邦比变成僵尸可是费了我很大力气的~我兴奋的都湿了呢……就算没死，只要沾到我的血也会变成僵尸喔。”  
“你说的是勃起吧。”弓亲忍不住说穿他的谎言。  
引发的是那个女孩子模样的人更加不耐烦的暴躁。

——“原来如此……是能将敌人变成僵尸的能力啊。这个我很感兴趣……”远远的从上方俯视着他们的涅茧利突然开口道。  
是谁啊？蟑螂头女孩回过身，发现为契机被一道光刺瞎了般睁不开眼睛。这到底是个什么啊？“太亮了，我看不清楚……”  
在四周阴沉沉的色调里，对面的高墙上一个发亮得犹如灯泡般的东西出现了。  
“看来又是一个蠢蛋……越是伟大的人才越是耀眼啊。”为了让凡人也能够看得清，他稍微调低了点亮度。  
涅茧利和音梦此时正穿着一件肥胖的白色衣服，头上围了一圈花瓣状的东西代替他以前头部的装饰，正是那从上到下的衣服在发出像太阳般刺眼的光。因为想要不产生影子的装备，所以这套衣服就诞生了。音梦的衣服很贴身，不似队长那般宽大臃肿，只不过头顶多加了个女式礼帽。  
“我们也是因为太刺眼了才看不清楚，不过听这个声音，应该是涅队长吧……”一角发出和敌人一模一样的声音。“除了他还会有谁有这种兴致做这些事啊……”弓亲说道。  
时间已经快到了，僵尸邦比的嘴里流出一丝丝口水，“想要吉吉的血……好想要……”  
“吵死了！……要得到奖励必须要全部结束时才行啊，小邦比，帮我把他们都给宰了！”  
“是、是……你不要生气……”她甚至有些哆嗦，却仍旧一脸僵硬的朝他们发动起攻击。虽然攻击力已经不如最初和伯村对战时强了，可仍旧能击起一大片范围内的爆炸。  
失去了情感和意识的僵尸全部被她操控，吉赛尔一声令下，所有沾上她血的尸体和死神都站了起来，向涅和一角等人开始无差别进攻。这些人全部都是她的僵尸军队！  
而涅茧利并不着急。“哎呀，这就伤脑筋了。虽然是尸体，如果原本是护廷十三队的队士……对于全身充满慈爱的我来说实在是心痛……下不了手啊。没办法了，只好由破面来解决吧！”  
话音刚落，曾经在冬季大战中作为蓝染手下的四个破面就紧跟在涅茧利身后登场了！为首的是一个五大三粗深色皮肤的卷发人妖，还有两个身穿破面制服的女人和小胡子男人。一旁的弓亲和一角简直目瞪口呆。这些人不是之前与蓝染战斗中的手下吗？没想到曾经被砍杀的敌人竟会这样被涅队长拿来自己用，他们是涅队长的实验品吗？  
新一轮的破面和死神的战斗开始了，不过这一次是完全相反的立场。  
“等一下！他们大部份可是十一番队的队士啊！”弓亲有些惊讶的大声说道。  
“那又如何？会说出这种话可真不像魔鬼十一番队的人……‘守护静灵廷’是这么孩子气的话吗……队士需为护廷而牺牲，如有害护廷己身需死。这是你们尊敬的前总队长说过的话呢。”战斗从来都不是小孩子的游戏。涅茧利的话让那两个人都沉默了下来。  
破面们向着僵尸化的十一番队队士攻击过去，皮肤黝黑又肌肉强壮的卷发人妖却挡在了那个名叫吉吉的元凶面前。  
“是你来对付我吗？不是那边那个发光体？”  
“当然。我的本能让我这么做……因为你，跟我很像。”  
吉赛尔的眼睛瞪大了，好像没听清这厚嘴唇男人说的话一样，他嘴角浮现出变态般偏执的笑容。“哪里像了啊？——邦比！”  
看来是完全没用的能力啊，只能操控别人的能力。破面人妖并不在意，敞开胸口用激光攻击。破面和灭却师完全不同的能力，很快把已经伤痕累累的邦比轰成了碎片。  
“好厉害……看来邦比完全不是对手呢。你可以出来咯！队长先生~”

涅茧利警觉的听到了她所用的词汇。眼角余光一瞥。  
原来……那个消失了的灵压在这里……这下可难对付了……  
余光之中，映入他眼帘的正是那个百年间打过无数次照面的天才队长。  
雏森副队长和其他人并不在这里。他像忽然想到什么有趣的事情般从心底发笑。你真应该庆幸，日番谷队长……庆幸遇到的人是我。  
已经不必再担心了……

* * * * *  
“不会吧？那个是……日番谷队长！？”弓亲和一角头上冒出冷汗，就连破面也一起注意到了这边不寻常的动静。  
空洞的眼神中已经没有任何情感和思想，原本碧绿的眼睛和银白色的头发只显得更加冷酷无情。他的皮肤也变成了暗红色，身上早已不是死神的装束，而是一袭白色的军装、那是星十字骑士团的风衣。除了眼中冰冷，皮肤暗沉，他的动作和姿态却和以前完全一样。  
作为展示出满意作品的吉赛尔正充满兴趣的望着这一幕，这些人反应太棒了。这个人，果然是他拣到的宝贝！  
“当时还想说灵压怎么几乎完全消失了……怎么会这样？”  
“缚道！——”“混帐！你以为这种程度的鬼道能挡住他吗？快闪开！”一角看到弓亲竟然想用刚才对付那些灭却师的鬼道对付他赶紧一把把他撞开，如果再迟一步冰就要把他全部冻结了！  
判断得没错，在弓亲刚要张口吟唱的时候日番谷已经做出了迅速的反应。  
冰没有冻结弓亲，但是他人已经提着剑对着一角砍下。“住手！”弓亲大喊。一角的一只脚已经被冰冻住，无法逃离。虽然已经变成了僵尸但毕竟还是十番队的队长啊……只少一只脚算幸运的了……他现在已经动弹不得，却还是自我安慰道。  
弓亲挥舞着斩魄道大叫：“琉璃色！”没有来得及释放，日番谷已经飞快的闪现在他面前，挥剑击穿了他的胸膛，鲜血从他身上喷涌而出，他仰着脸向后栽了下去。  
与他们的张慌失措形成鲜明对比的是，提刀的人脸上面无表情，甚至连平时皱着的眉头都松开了。  
“原来如此……虽然变成了尸体，但是力量和身体所学的本事还在吗？”涅茧利在一旁看着这一切，并没有急着插手。日番谷听到了他的声音，又重新举起刀刃。“不对……那个灭却师女孩还尚有一点意识在，而你却毫无意识可言，应该是在死之前就成为了僵尸吧？”  
“你猜对了！”吉赛尔开心的说道。  
涅转过头来兴致骤减：“原来如此，还真是滑稽。我想问的是操控失去意志的人…到底有什么好玩的？”  
“我又没有S倾向，你问这种问题我还蛮困扰的……”“她”没想到有人会这么问。  
本来以那蟑螂头女孩为对手的人妖破面此刻飞到了日番谷面前，离近了才看清楚他清晰的五官。真是美丽……其实他也蛮心动的。那好吧，就将对手换成是他吧！——“我的敌人！”  
“快退后！混蛋！”涅茧利朝他大喊，在他挥出重拳的时候一道挥散着寒气的斩击已经从他头上劈过。他震惊的看着血从自己身上飞溅，被砍杀的伤口上还有被冰冻伤后的痕迹。  
日番谷还要再发动第二次攻击，但已经被涅扔出的灵子隔离带给拦下。“笨蛋，不明白自己的实力根本就不是他的对手吗……好吧，日番谷队长……你这样会让我很难办，擅自对我的实验对像下手……”没有得到一点点冷淡的反驳，才想起这不是平常的那个少年。  
“算了……我这个人的礼节不像其他人那么肤浅，没有事先征得你的同意就让你受苦，这不符合我的个性。所以，日番谷队长……我这里有几种药要对你进行实验，现在你可以配合吗？什么都不必担心，因为‘这一切都是为了静灵廷’……”  
什么都不必担心……这一切，都是为了静灵廷……  
日番谷毫不留情的斩击，夹带着冰的寒气朝涅劈了过来！头脑中还回响着刚才这个人说的话。涅躲避开来，他又继续飞跃起身追赶上他。少年拿着长剑，利落地封锁住他的退路。涅茧利也拔刀了。总是呆在研究室里的他竟然有着和日番谷一样老练的斩击技能，没错。最近他刚刚对斩魄刀进行了改造，针对进入他2尺以内的刀进行60度角的基本固定，也就是说，他的刀可以自动模仿对方的攻击来进行防御。  
“我的刀可以挡住你的剑。你应该能判断出如果不是剑的话说不定就能打到我了，你不觉得我是在诱导你进行剑以外的攻击吗？”他循循善诱道。  
“万解！大红莲冰轮丸！”  
果然……如果是以前的他一定不会这么做的，涅茧利的嘴角扬了起来。  
“日番谷队长……”  
“我有一些药物要对你进行实验……现在你可以配合吗？”  
“什么都不必担心……”  
“一切都是为了静灵廷……”  
明明是在刚才说过的话语，此刻却又出现了。分不清是时间没有流动，还是他又重复说了一遍这样的话。僵尸日番谷也有些反应迟钝了起来。  
“我的刀可以挡住你的剑……你不觉得我是在诱导你进行剑以外的攻击吗？”  
“……大红莲冰轮丸！”  
无数次的挥剑，残象尽散。  
果然很强啊……日番谷队长。但是残影消失后似乎画面又回到了上一格。“我有一些药物要对你进行实验……”他捂住头，握刀的手有些不听使唤，没有任何光彩的瞳孔茫然的放大了。  
“看到你这个样子真是于心不忍……不过，很快就结束了。你注意到了吗？就算没有思想应该也感觉到不对劲了吧？这是你经历的第几个‘现在’啊？”涅茧利继续说道：“我的每一种药物都能给体验者带来全新又出色的体验，超越人类智慧的力量、知觉、和反应，而我刚才给予你的，是‘洞察过去’的能力。在战斗中当你经历过某个节点之后，就会重新回到过去的那个点。只不过……这种药有一个不完美的地方，它只针对人头脑中短期记忆的神经有效，一旦重复的次数超过十……副作用就会体现了。”就像是为了印证他的话一般，涅茧利还没说完他就已经失衡般的向前倾倒了下去。  
“先是掌管脑部平衡的感官会麻痹30秒……虽然心地善良的日番谷队长不会认为这30秒有什么用，不过在战场上可就不一样了。好吧，那么问题来了，我到底是在什么时候让你服用了那个药呢？”他眯起眼睛，当然不指望他回答。“疋杀地藏！”涅茧利的刀已经释放！  
在日番谷四肢也开始麻痹的时候，涅朝他的脖颈注射了一针管药剂。  
“对无法抵抗的人给予这种药物，其实我也很心痛啊……”日番谷只剩下本能的挣扎与怒吼。“不要！不要啊！”但涅茧利眼神平静。“像你这样只能用言语来抵抗，已是对我最起码的安慰。”还好不是全无反应。  
在白色沙砾般的建筑上传来一阵阵痛苦的嘶吼和叫声，是少年喉咙沙哑之前的声线。  
涅茧利不为所动，哪怕身后有三个和他一模一样的僵尸出现。那是松本乱菊和六车拳西，以及凤桥楼十郎。最难搞定的人已经被他搞定，他还会怕这些人吗？  
“队长、副队长全部变成了僵尸……真是丢脸丢到家，让人笑不出来啊。”他连脖子都没动，眼皮都懒得抬，就命令着其他三名破面：“不要影响我观察……给他们一点颜色瞧瞧。”

涅茧利平静的注视着眼前的日番谷，双手将他完全控制在地面上。他的手摸索过他的胸口，察觉出那里有被火焰击穿过的痕迹……直到他脸上的皮肤由暗红转为黑色……  
在之前为了治疗雏森的脏器时，他曾经在无人的夜晚看到过他横穿十二番队的模样。当他的监视虫是摆设吗？真是的……其实那个时候，他就有一点点好奇了。虽然说是天才，可身体的构造究竟和普通人有什么不同吗？什么都不用担心……他仔细看着第一剂针管下去他的反应。  
但是，应该不会怪他吧？作为他破解僵尸化的第一个实验品……

当白哉遇到被控制的修兵时，几个人碰巧也遇到了僵尸化后的六车拳西与凤桥楼十郎。不，准确点说是脸上除了僵尸化还多出了两道黑色纵线的样子……  
“他们怎么了？是你搞的鬼吗？”白哉问他。  
“你可误会大了，是我救了他们啊。”通过他的药剂，这些僵尸已经是他的僵尸了。 也就是说，不论那个敌人的能力再强，现在他的战力通通会变成自己的战力。他称他们为涅的僵尸军团。  
“所以……结果就是现在这样吗？”朽木看着眼前这两个毫无生气的队长。  
“就算牺牲也要保护静灵廷，这不是护廷十三队每个人的愿望吗。”  
“狡猾。”  
“随你怎么说。”当僵尸“女孩”吉赛尔倒在自己所制造的僵尸剑下时，他仍旧没能明白自己遇到的是怎样的对手。

* * * * *  
在友哈巴赫找到的虚假灵王宫前，零番队的战斗也开始了。  
黑崎一护与夜一和井上等人在一起，正在拼命追赶，也为了将石田雨龙带回来。  
未来一片漆黑？不……正相反。

星十字团N罗伯特，一个戴着眼镜的优雅白发老人。他找到了已经散落在静灵廷各处的年轻灭却师们。  
“陛下他已经到上面去了……你们还不懂吧？”  
“你在干什么啊？”已经被刚才拦下他们的死神给击败了、当时袭击十一番队的大嘴巴下巴女孩看到了他，不明白他在做什么。  
“你还不懂吗？我们完蛋了！陛下判断接下来的战斗不需要我们，所以才没有带我们一起去！也是，你们这些新加入的人什么也不知道……陛下的可怕之处……星十字军团是为陛下而存在的，不具有任何意义的星十字团都将成为陛下‘圣别’的对像！”  
“你在说什么啊……”  
他话未说完，友哈巴赫已经站在了他们的上方，那个说话的老人瞬间化为一道光死去。在下面的所有灭却师大惊。  
无数道光从静灵廷上射出，朝天而去。  
京乐站在总队长房间的天窗前看着这一幕，“冲牙，我可以离开一番队一会吗？不是静灵廷……而是灵王宫要有危险了。”

浮竹站在残垣断壁的地面上，看着京乐的身影。他的嘴中喃喃道，“看来真的是被破坏殆尽了啊……这个是那位大人居住的建筑吗？将来要是把敌人赶走了，静灵廷真的能恢复到和从前一样吗？就算恢复了，还是有可能再被毁坏的吧？或是就让它们维持原状呢……”  
“如果再被破坏，那么就再把它们重建不就好了？”浮竹这么回道。  
“我就知道你会这么说。”  
浮竹低下头来，身后的影子诡异的并不是人类的模样。“神挂的预言实现了……”  
“的确是。你自己当心。”“你要去哪里？”浮竹看着他走过来又匆匆要奔向远方的背影。  
“我还要去四十六室一趟……”  
作为不可匮缺的战力之一，改变现状的不稳定要素，蓝染，你应该为我们再出一份力了。

天色依旧暗沉，像是笼罩了一层薄薄的影子。差一点就忘记了这是个多雨的季节，当小雨沙沙下起时，恋次、露琪恶看到了原本是十二番队的地方上站着平子和雏森，大前田也在。  
雏森再一次看到眼前熟悉的人，提着的心稍微放了放。  
不远处仍旧有建筑物倒塌的声音，在空荡的发出回响。“平子队长……你看起来好像很虚弱的样子。没事吧？”  
“当然。”  
“浑蛋！敢对平子队长说话这么不客气的家伙！本大爷我！绝不原谅！”原来你也在啊，恋次看着大前田。不过话说回来当初平子队长他们刚来这里的时候，最瞧不起他们还把他们当外人的不就是你吗？  
“雏森，你也在啊。”  
“阿散井、朽木小姐！……”和她一起走出来的还有碎蜂。“我们刚才和敌人交手时所受的伤，全是在雏森副队长的全力治疗下才得以恢复的。好了，大家不要站在这里聊天，快点进去吧。”刚才他们所得到的讯息是，不要理会目前各自战斗的对像，队长和副队长速速到这里集合。  
等到他们进去的时候，看到浦原喜助正站在高台上，另一边早就在等候的还有朽木白哉与七绪、还有一位他们并不熟悉的孩子，好像是前二番队队长四枫院夜一的弟弟。  
“朽木队长通知我说，三、九番队队长和十二番队队长在一起行动，十一番队的斑目先生和绫赖川先生正在带更木队长前往紧急治疗，此外还有九番队的副队长，剩下的一番队队长有事要前往四十六室，不过……十番队的队长和副队长完全联系不上。”  
所有人都在静静听着，只有平子把视线转到左边的人身上，有些无奈道：“情况真是糟糕啊……”雏森无所觉的攥着掌心，心脏好像被人捏了一下。  
“不过，你把我们召集来到底是为什么……”平子继续问道。  
“我们要闯入灵王宫。”包括露琪亚在内，所有人都表示了震惊。

8 齐放

在悠久的时光溺海中，日番谷仿佛全身被温暖的海水包裹。  
温吞的海流拂过他的手指，轻拍着他的眼皮，头发也能感觉到没有重量的飘动。思绪渐渐醒了过来，人却好像无力的连睁开眼都做不到，就像在深度入眠时想要醒来却发现眼皮有千斤重，无论怎么想醒过来也动不了。他模糊的想起来好像在某一时刻他的身体和大脑都不听自己使唤了……那个时候他碰到了谁根本没有记忆，唯一还留有回响的好像是十二番队队长的声音……嘴巴里似乎还有咸腥的血味。他像陷入一场醒不过来的梦一般，即使心底有股焦急，可是全身无力。  
四周仿佛被海水包围，这是少有的感觉不到被冰压迫时的温度，一点也不炽热，一点也不冰凉。就像在很久很久以前感受到的体温一样，让人感到舒服。  
记忆的溺海闪现出过往支离破碎的片段，无所谓的片段和回忆……  
午后润林安并不耀眼的阳光，奶奶的甜纳豆……隔壁邻居和街头小贩异样的目光……好像日复一日并没有不同的日常。  
他在某一天的下午通过队长考试后所经过的走廊，窗棂的影子投射在他脚上……草鞋好像是穿了很久的一双。  
——为什么不叫我日番谷队长？心底有个回忆泛起涟漪，就像小石子往记忆的湖面投去。走廊上两个小小的身影仍旧在打闹着。总觉得是以前非常在意的一个问题……  
“日番谷队长。”“日番谷队长！”“日番谷君？”  
好像遗忘了一件很重要的东西……

* * * * *  
“我要打造一个和这里直接连通灵王宫的门……”  
“准备好了吗？死神们！”日世里穿着平时的运动服挥舞着手中的不知名水壶喷射器。  
“日世里！你怎么在这里？”  
“还不是你跑去帮浦原把麻烦事都推给我们做？所以我们才会来这里啊！你忘记了吗你这个秃子！”“哈？我可不是秃头，你说的话我才不记得呢！”  
小桃扭过脸来看着这两人，一见面就吵架，感情真好啊……假面军团的各位和山田花太郎、修兵等人也走了过来。  
就在连浮竹和剑八也一起在治疗后赶了来，所有人都准备开始的时候，头顶的圆形装置突然消失了一个大洞，地动山摇间，浦原震惊的看着露出穹顶的天空：“难道是灵王死了吗？！”  
那个有着无数谜团却又无比重要的一个存在。如果维持平衡的灵王死去，那么不止是尸魂界，虚圈和现世也会崩坏消失的。所有人都被这突发状况给吓到了。只有浮竹陷在暗影中沉沉说道：“我来！”关键时刻，由他来成为灵王的替代品，早就做好了最坏的打算。因为他的身上，封印着灵王的右手。  
“浮竹队长！”  
“我原本在三岁的时候应该就死了……在三岁时得了很严重的肺病，这头白发就是当时的后遗症，这件事有的人应该知道吧……耳荻大人，你们有听说过这个名字吗？他是东流魂街七十六地区的‘逆骨’，相传是单眼的地神，相传凡人将眼睛之外的东西献给它它就会保护那个人。有人传说……那是很久以前从天上降落的灵王的右手……”他跪坐在地上，将上衣解开，从背上仿佛解开封印般的升起一股黑色的影子。那是一个怪异的单眼球黑影。  
“队长！”“不要慌！露琪亚……”“浮竹队长，难道你一开始就料到了这种事？”  
“这条捡来的命，最大的愿望就是在需要之时为了静灵廷牺牲……”  
由于浮竹勉强而为的制止，震动停止了！  
“趁着现在！我们必须快点！”浦原喜助对着众人喊到。“所有人把灵力注入手中拿着的球！……”  
“好的！”露琪亚和雏森一起反应过来。假面军团的各位也一起走了过来。涅茧利和音梦也同时赶到了。  
“听说有召集才来看看的，没想到在人家的实验室胡搞瞎搞……原来如此，你们要打造出通往灵王宫的门所以才要汇集所有人的灵压吗？”  
“涅队长？”浦原喜助没想到他能来。“既然需要庞大的灵压，为什么不把灵压增幅器准备好呢？”“……如果有那种东西，请你早点拿出来……”

时间并不等人，可是就在浮竹咳出最后一记血来时，天空也突然笼罩成一片黑色，无数的黑色眼球不知从哪里涌了出来。像粘呼呼的液体般滑动着。  
白哉发动千本樱，一个冷冷的声音却在他们身后说道：“一个个砍岂不是太费事？不如全部踩碎了。”露琪亚震惊又怒视着眼前又听到的熟悉声音，那是仍旧以犯人之姿被困在椅子上的蓝染物右介！可是随着他的话音刚落，他强大的灵压已经真的把那些眼球给碾灭了。  
“是谁？！……谁把他放出来的？”露琪亚几乎是强迫自己镇静下来，冷汗自她头上滑落，阴影的笼罩下眉毛完全拧在一起，完全猜不到在这样事关生死存亡的灾难面前，他是怎么出现在这里的？这个危险而又邪恶的男人！  
“很久不见了，露琪亚……恭喜你成为副队长。”  
“是我……要打败邪恶势力就用邪恶的力量，我并不认为这样的做法是邪恶的。”京乐春水随后赶到，他的脸上也笼罩着一片阴影。  
雏森也十分惊讶，但除此之外已经没有太多别的感觉。这的确是一件让人没想到的事。但在看到蓝染与露琪亚对话时，她忽然发现露琪亚的神情像极了小白曾经的表情。一样紧皱的眉头和愤怒。她不知道这究竟是好还是坏，一直在克制不要被其他事分心的她突然有些恍惚了起来。  
呐，队长……不论是平子队长还是蓝染队长，在从她的世界经过的时候，当旧有的一切都像此刻一样前所未有的崩塌时，现在他们应该选择相信的是什么呢？还会是以前所信奉的真理吗？  
只有人心中不再迷惘的时候才能前进。平子向前迈进一步，替她挡住前面大半块风景。露琪亚也朝前一步，手中紧握着刀柄。身边的同伴们都在，京乐队长、涅队长、修兵学长、阿散井……  
或许现在他们能相信的……只有明天了吧。在他们都活下来的明天。  
如果是小白的话……大概也什么都不会说，会像平时一样毫不畏惧的前进吧。不论做什么都比她优秀的小白……学习和实力都成长得比她要快得多的小白，那个明明从小就比她矮了半个头的银白色身影……  
没有任何消息也说明可能还会有好消息。  
她的眼中有些潮气，鼻腔里的呼吸慢慢沉稳了下来。总有一天，她一定会理清楚这些事的。

蓝染说要把灵王宫打下来的时候，涅完全有种被看扁的感觉。无间监狱的所有犯人所佩带的灵压束缚器可是他研究多年的技术结晶。“因为你的力量超越过我的技术，所以你就以为可以随便使用力量吗？你太天真了蓝染物右介，你们力道强弱的控制我可全都看得到。”  
“灵王宫不能被打下来……”灭却师阵营的几个人也走了过来，其中就有火焰的巴兹比和吉赛尔，作为被抛弃的棋子，他们做出的选择竟然是协助死神？！京乐一瞬间怀疑自己，没听错吧？  
“我们可以协助你们打造通往灵王宫的门……作为交换，你也得带上我们。因为我们要宰了那个抛弃我们的友哈巴赫。”  
灭却师和死神联手吗？蓝染觉得有趣。

“准备反击吧，一护！”  
在一护与井上等人所在的地方，夜一和虚圈的妮露带来了当年大战中未死去的破面，葛力姆乔，还有现世的莉露卡与雪绪。银城在浦原的帮助下回复过来后就已经知道，欠了一护一个天大的人情。如今也正是他们向他报答的时刻了。和静灵廷的账是后事，眼下，如果尸魂界都消失了的话，那么现世与虚圈也将不复存在。  
“为了慎重起见，我可要先说清楚，我是绝对不会离开这里的。”雪绪握着手中的游戏手柄在他为他们特别制造出的空间里说道。战斗什么的，你们去吧。莉露卡有些无语的望着他。  
“你说什么？虽然不知道你是谁！”志波岩鹭不敢置信。  
“我也不知道你是哪号人物……”雪绪依旧一脸死气沉沉。  
话说刚刚不是已经自我介绍过了吗，茶渡有些冷汗。“虽然不知道你是谁，不过我还是要说几句！我们可是拼了命的在作战！你待在这里不走是什么意思？”“我只是无端被卷入的人，没道理跟你们一样拼命。”“因为讲道理而拼命那不算拼命！就算你想躲在这，万一我们输了黑腔都将不复存在！你们也回不去！”  
“喔？你们会输吗？”当时虐他们那么轻松的那位队长……会输？

一句话反问的他无法回答。“别说了岩鹭，被他抓到话柄你已经输了。”一护及时的制止了二人的嘴仗。“其实我也觉得你们应该留下来，包括莉露卡。以你们的力量，接下来的路程会非常危险的。”  
“你说什么！？”  
“就这样吧，你因为担心我们才勉强自己的吧？谢谢你。”一护对着莉露卡说道。  
“……喂，一护，我觉得你好像成长了不少。”“有吗？”“不……好像也不是。”

覆盖于静灵廷的无形帝国，有些建筑物正飞向空中逐渐崩塌，碎蜂和平子看着眼前这异样都感觉到了时间的紧迫。这些家伙到底想干什么？覆盖在他们的地形之上，此刻又要全数摧毁吗？  
“完成了，要开门了喔，大家准备好了吗？”一道半圆形高五六米的门已经出现了，浦原喜助再一次问道。“喔！”所有人没有一丝犹豫已经连是或没问题都没时间细想，只能下意识用吼声来回答了。  
这里的确是灵王宫……但街上已经没有当初的威严盛景，而是如沉寂的枯海般满是白色的砂砾般建筑。没有一丝生气，也没有一丝声音。比静灵廷还要空荡。  
可恶的友哈巴赫，他将灵王宫改变成属于他自己的样子了！夜一和一护被眼前的景象震惊了，因为这里的景像和静灵廷已被占领的灭却师建筑一样。另一处通过不同的门而进入的浦原和平子等人，也同样被眼前的空旷给震住了。  
“这代表敌人已经得到了这种程度的力量……灵王宫的确陷落了。”京乐说道。另一边朽木白哉也察觉到了，本来灵王宫高浓度的灵子也已经变得稀薄，在空中形成立足点都显得很薄弱。这代表灵王可能已经被杀害了。这真是千万年来没有人敢想过的事，但是越是没有想过，有些地方才会显得异常薄弱。任何事情都有之前的渊缘。  
“如果敌人杀了灵王，那么就打败敌人，再重新拥立新的灵王。如果是浮竹在的话，一定会这么说……如今无法与一护会合，我们只能朝有路的方向前进。我们护廷十三番队，并不只是为了护廷而前进。”京乐压低了斗笠的边缘说道。  
“知道了！”回答着新总队长的是所有目前存活跟在他身后的护廷十三番队士。  
花色的长袍带领着所有人前进，但远远的向后一瞟却发现好像少了一个诡异的面孔……涅队长哪里去了？

“只要关上门，更改座标后再打开，就算是灵王宫以后想要单独行动也不是难事。他们现在一定发现我没跟上而紧张不已啦……不过没关系，趁着那些凡人不在我就可以尽情的……！”  
“你在干嘛？”更木剑八赫然出现在涅茧利的身后。“你怎么也没跟上！？”你不是特别战力吗！涅茧利罕见的受到了惊吓。  
“我去上了个厕所，回来之后发现所有人都走了……刚刚还不知所措呢，幸亏你也没走。我说的没错吧山田？”和他一起上厕所回来的正是刚刚被吓破胆的山田花太郎与弓亲、一角二人。  
比起正常人的行动，这二人的大胆与不按常理可谓是如出一辙。在二人一起行动的路上，剑八看到了第一个能砍的灭却师，他轻轻松松砍掉那人的脑袋，但接下来的事情仿佛变得更加怪异，他的手爆出血水。  
“更木！”“队长！”谁会在不知道对方能力的情况下就这样冲上去啊……他看着那个诡异的怪物，观察一番后笑道：“这不就是灵王的左手吗？”

“涅队长是吗？那个人的话不用担心。”浦原喜助追到京乐身边对他说道。  
“说得也是，跟那比起来……周围的灵压已经减少到连远处的震动都能感觉到了……副队长全部被打败了吗？”  
“我跟露琪亚还没呢，还有雏森。”恋次回答。  
“七绪也还在这里。”京乐回头。  
“真是麻烦，完全不知道敌人会从哪里攻击……”

这样的感觉很可怕吧。这也难怪，因为不知道危险会在何处降临，身边的同伴不知什么时候会一个接一个消失……塔楼顶处一个黑皮肤的灭却师手中拿着火箭筒一样的工具正瞄准了他们。  
京乐拔出花天狂骨突然转过身来。“执行下一步计划！”  
七绪和平子都有些震惊，“笨蛋，为什么突然停下？”  
当面前出现敌人的时候当然是要解决掉之后再走了。“这次的任务相当凶险，你还是和大家在一起吧。也替我传达一声……”他向着身后还在跟随的七绪说道。  
“队长……你要是在我回来之前敢在这里死掉我一定会剃光你的胸毛。”  
“……别这么说，那样可就没有人认得出来是我了。”

另一边被京乐远远返方向丢下的一行人正停下来等他。七绪追上他们后告知了他们敌人的讯息。  
“好，那就这样吧！我们走。”平子一声令下，雏森很快的反应道：“没错！我们现在就去帮助京乐队长！……咦咦？！”印着五字的宽大白袍已经转身。  
她惊讶极了，“请等一下！队长！我们要把京乐队长一个人留在那里吗？不去救人吗！”  
平子的眉头有点像变成八字眉垂了下来，他就猜到她会这么说。面对一本正经的人他最没办法了，尤其还是雏森这样的孩子。  
“为什么非去不可啊？现在不是分秒必争吗？”他问她。  
“话是这样说没错！可是……”可是这样真的好吗？这并不符合她一直以来所学到的道义。  
“那我问你……七绪你觉得呢？”  
“我要回去……你们先走吧。”  
“我猜你也会这么说。如果是最了解他的浮竹在这里的话，会怎么说呢？‘既然京乐这么说那就表示没问题。交给他吧，我们走。’那才是正确的选择。”平子说道。雏森双手握在刀的末端陷入了沉思。  
“都确定了就出发吧！啊，对了……说了正确答案之后再提醒一下，就算是已经不在了的元柳斋爷爷，我想他也会让我们先走的。”  
肩负着所有队士性命，挺身而战……那是总队长的工作啊。七绪想起那个人曾经说过的话。有些无奈和欣慰的叹了口气。  
等她折返回去找到京乐的时候，看到躺在地上胸口迸血的他叫道 ：“队长！快醒醒！”原本把敌人干掉之后自己也因重伤而晕晕欲睡的春水看到了面前的人。  
“把我的剑还给我吧……”她皱紧眉头对他说道。  
你觉察到你母亲的事了吗？七绪。  
“就像母亲当初是凭自己的意志决定摆脱那个诅咒一样，我也是凭自己的意志接受那个诅咒。”现在这种时候，还有什么是比他们的命更重要的吗？“况且……就算我拿到那把刀，我喜欢的那个男人也应该会笑着说……‘什么诅咒啊，实在是太可笑了’。”  
京乐春水瞪大眼睛看着眼前这个戴着眼镜和过往人影重叠的女子。  
神剑，八镜剑。那是伊势家世代继承的斩魄刀，在此之前她没有自己的刀。  
“要上了，七绪。””是！队长！“  
不要怕，有我在背后支持着你。

——“终于来到…敌人的根据地了……大家都打起精神！”平子向他们高喊一声。“是！”身后的人一起喊道。  
这里是灵王宫的中心，曾经灵王居住在内的那所神圣门庭，友哈巴赫应该在上面的更深处。四周并无一人，这不太对劲。  
“你们这些入侵者！竟然有办法来到这里！”一个如同中世纪装扮的男人朝他们发出大吼。飞速移动的冲击将面前碎石扬起的时候，露琪亚和雏森、恋次都迎着风努力站在地面上。  
先不说真正的入侵者是谁，“我们并不是特地来找你的，而是你自己跳到我们面前的。”平子的语气很差的说道。  
“如果想要过去，你们必须先打倒我！”  
……根本就没有听人说话嘛！那名灭却师头上戴着有翅膀装饰的头盔，肩上披着一条红色披风。  
“既然这样，那不如让我来先把你铲平。”恋次拔出狒狒蛇尾丸。 “就算你们发生‘奇迹’也不会是我的对手，你们一起上吧。”那个战士模样的人眼神是露出杀意和笑容。  
口气还真大啊……

灵王的右手掌管静止，左手掌管前进，曾经在那些古老的书中看到的知识如今第一次亲眼看到。还有比这更让人愉悦的观察对像吗？涅茧利沉浸在这奇妙的沸腾中，只有一旁的音梦面无表情的看着他。

——还记得我第一次醒来的时候，你是怎么称呼我的吗？其实我非常喜欢那个名字。

“涅队长！不要再傻笑了，快逃啊！这有什么好高兴的？”这个奇怪的手状生物连更木队长都能伤到，一看就是个危险的家伙啊！一角朝涅茧利大喊道。  
“看见一个从没看见过的生物，而且还有意料之外的状况，还有比这更有趣的事情吗？如果这都不能称之为是愉悦的话，那么什么才是呢！”灵王的左手仿佛有自己的意识般，五根手指都在扭动着，“这就对了，再来啊……再来多点这样的动作。”  
“左手……不是、名字……吾的名字是……沛…尼达……”“你说什么？请你再大声一点。”“吾的名字……沛…尼达……帕伦……卡杰斯……”  
“太长了！而且命名这种事，应该由发现了你是什么东西的我来决定才对。不过……由于这是你本人的意见，那就暂且先这样吧。但是，拼法要由我来决定。”  
“你说的话……我听不懂……听不懂的…通常都是坏话……你是敌人……灭却师的敌人……不可原谅！”那只手状的怪物突然握紧拳头，皮肤变得像石头一样朝他们砸了过去。涅使出了万解。  
“沛尼达是灭却师……你好像忘了……”在自称为灭却师的左手开始进化时——这真是滑稽，灵王的左手竟然自称为灭却师？涅茧利甚至已经出口朝笑了，但却没发现朝天空中射向他的利箭，就在这快闪的一瞬间涅音梦毫不犹豫的上了。她徒手挡飞了那支箭！  
“你疯了？！没有我的命令为什么冲上来？要是直摔入地可是会变成一摊肉丸子的……”  
“我判断这场战斗需要挡箭牌。”  
“我可没有教你用自己的判断来擅自支援战斗。”他再一次确定他没有给予她任何指令。  
“音梦，不……眠七号，自从黑崎一护那些人出现后我们已经历了数不清的战斗，我教过你的东西实在是太多了……但你知道为了让下一个你和现在的你能够同样培育我承受了多大的负担吗？”  
“……我不知道。”  
“既然不知道就别擅自用自己的判断去行动！你没有用自己的判断去送死的自由！只有我命令你去送死你才可以死！听懂的了话就给我站起来！”  
对不起茧利大人……  
当仍旧在不断进化的音梦承载着眠七号的名字被灵王的左手吞噬的时候，涅茧利的耳边仿佛响起虚圈那个冒牌科学家的疯狂嘲笑。他最完美的作品只要拥有独自进化和学习的能力带给他没见过的未来就够了，她的存在本身就是为了“成长和学习”，再造死神就像是他最终极的一个梦。而音梦和眠七号的名字就是由此诞生。而现在他竟然要靠音梦的战斗来保护自己……真是耻辱啊。  
靠模仿能力来战斗的灵王左手张开了手心的眼睛，从眼球下面伸出一张舌头。“我懂了，你是来吃掉音梦的碎肉的。你就把她的皮肤吃光吧，只要把大脑留下就行了……”如果吞噬了音梦的细胞，那么就只有一个结果，它会因成长过度而导致自我毁灭。  
当涅茧利看着灵王的左手因负担不了细胞的过度生长和进化而爆炸时，他受伤的脚和体力也已经快透支了。弓亲和一角搀扶着涅返实实验室，他的手中还捧着音梦留下的大脑……只要有这个就可以……

有一件重要的事……

口气狂妄的中世纪战士在被恋次和白哉打倒的时候，白哉甚至不给他再说话的机会，连同他所躺下的地方一口气把他上半身崩成了碎片，那个人头上的头盔掉了下来，好像连脑髓都被击碎消失了。雏森有些被这血腥的画面给吓到，只能掩嘴看着六番队队长的猛攻，“要做到这种程度吗……”在战斗中对对手也要抱持尊重，尽量减轻他们的痛苦一刀致命是曾经在真央课堂上学过的课程，可现实是如此惨烈。  
“笨蛋，那个家伙肯定还藏了一招，听他的口气好像还想要一击逆转呢，如果不轰成碎片再爬起来怎么办？是吧，朽木队长。”平子解释给她听。  
“我们走吧。”白哉对他们说道。  
身后倒下去的灭却师尸块好像失去重心一样，下半身突然倒了下来，就像人死后的身体僵直一样。“虽然是必要的，不过还真是可怕啊……”平子还是微微笑的说着这句话，不知这句话是在说朽木白哉的冷淡还是那尸体的惨状。  
就在所有人转身向前的时候，血泊中一个巨形鞋子的黑影从他们背后扬了起来！

* * * * *  
心里有股焦急。这股焦急催促着他，有一件非常重要的事还要去做……  
这个念头不断催促着他的身体，可是好像又记不清是什么事般无法抬起四肢。日番谷依然像是在黑暗中做着无关紧要的梦，可是自己知道那是梦却无法醒来……  
想一想平时早晨是怎么醒来的……在十番队或是在哪里……他的思绪又一次模糊了起来，不能够再睡了啊……  
——是早晨他睡的正香的时候。可是屋外已经有脚步走动的声音。  
如果仔细闻似乎能闻到饭做好了的味道……他并不饿，所以再睡一会吧……润林安一年四季的早晨都很安静，除了春天落在屋檐下的鸟鸣声。  
偏偏不如愿的，有人拉开了纸门，发出窸窸窣窣的声响，不出意外的话此刻正俯身在他床边——“小狮郎，早安！”女孩子清脆的声音透着活力。  
猜到她的动作，却没猜到她的笑脸会离得这么近……  
清晨的阳光透进房间。  
日番谷恢复了清明的瞳仁终于在黑暗中睁开。  
在所有被僵尸化的人中，他是最快速度第一个醒过来的人。

虽然大幅度减短了寿命……可是应该不会对我这个救命恩人抱怨吧……涅茧利在一角和弓亲的搀扶之下，经过了从体力恢复瓶中走出来的日番谷身边。  
“涅……谢谢。”  
这次是连雏森的份也一起说的。  
擦身而过的不动声色中，涅茧利沉默不语。

——如果不是他……这条命恐怕再也回不来了。那样的自己之后遇到其他人还会做出什么事呢，这么一想就很后怕。

空掉的体力瓶正好给他躺，剑八的身体也已经被放置其中了……  
“涅队长！谢谢你！”一角和弓亲也对着他跪拜谢道。  
今天他被感谢的次数也太频繁了吧……真是不适应……不过今天最重要的一件事是以后要告诉浦原，他还是赢过他的。因为他最终想要实现的梦想的确是实现了……在时间的溺海中，他抱着音梦沉沉睡去。

* * * * *  
“什么东西啊？这是……脚吗！？”  
恋次震惊的向上望去，周围碎石都被崩飞一地。  
那是一个巨人，是刚才头戴头盔身披披风的那个敌人。“我叫作杰拉德•瓦尔奇利！圣文字是M，能力是‘奇迹’！我的力量是把受伤的重量跟神的迟度作为交换……我再说一次，真不愧是护廷十三队的队长，能将我伤得这么重，作为交换我居然能变得这么巨大……”他好像对于新的身体也充满了新奇，但手中却没有停下，他的手握住一个高耸的塔楼轻轻一掰，像扔飞镖一样将它向脚下的死神投掷而去！  
“这样的模式还是头一次啊！”他兴奋的喊道。  
塔楼向着雏森的方向坠了过来，巨大的撞击发出爆炸般的声响，四周碎石崩飞。她握着剑，可从上方坠落下来的巨石完全不能避免，在就要掉下去被冲散的时候平子奋力地伸出一只手拽住了她的手腕。  
左肩上的伤口重新崩裂，但也顾不了那么多了！就在他以为抓住雏森的时候，那名叫作杰拉德的人伸出一只巨大黑手朝他们拍了过来！就像拍虫子一样一巴掌把他们拍碎在地面上。平子噗的咳出一口浓血。  
“平子队长！”“雏森！”  
恋次与露琪亚焦急的大声喊道，朽木白哉没有停下的朝那个巨人攻击过去。  
“哈哈哈哈哈，无能为力！无能为力！无能为力的感觉实在很可怕吧……”他举起手中的盾牌全部挡下那点微不足道的攻击。“但是不要悲哀……因为就算再怎么叹气奇迹也不会发生在你们身上！”一脚踩下，地上的人已经被震得毫无还手之力。他仰天长笑道。  
他一路经过的地方，日世里也听到了这边的动静，可是就算连假面军团一起发动进攻也全都被他巨大的身躯打了下来。这样下去这些小虫子只会没完没了。自己只走了几步，可是对地面上的人好像已经迈出去很远一样。  
“队长！你醒醒……”雏森叫着身边的人，刚才是平子在千钧一发之际用身体护住了她。雏森的身体刚恢复没多久，开什么玩笑……他可是答应过冬狮郎的。  
一开始就受到致命伤的左胸和肩头又开始淌血了。雏森架住他一边的手臂将他背起。或许可以找到四番队的人……山田花太郎她记得之前还在的。要靠自己走出去，一定要带队长活着出去。  
可是现在面对这样压倒性实力的敌人，他们还有胜算吗？京乐队长和七绪也不知道怎么样了……这场战斗他们真的能赢吗……  
雏森抬起头望向灵王殿的长空。现在的天空没有一丝云彩。

重新踏入战场的他释放着所有的灵压在搜寻……  
长剑指向的方向，就是他要停靠的地方。

“对了，干脆连同这个地方把这些家伙也一起毁灭掉！……”杰拉德挥起右拳朝地面狠狠砸来，一个巨大的冰魄在空气中形成冻结住他的手腕，剑斩击的瞬间，破裂的冰面尤如利刃！在那巨人被寒冰击中的撞击声中，一个银白色少年的身影立于空中。  
“……就灵压来看，那边还有京乐与几位副队长……可不能让你就这么毁掉。你就在这里永远的被冻结吧！”那是一向以冷静著称的少年的声音。  
“你是谁？”  
“护廷十三番，十番队队长，日番谷冬狮郎。”  
“是吗，我是星十字军团神赦亲卫队杰拉德•瓦尔奇利！让我们来玩玩吧！”  
“抱歉……我不是来玩的。”他的肤色已经恢复正常，但身上仍披着星十字团的白色风衣，仿佛要倒下去俯瞰地面的身影嘴唇轻启：“万解——大红莲冰轮丸。”  
十字之花绽放，一次次为了守护而张开的冰翼就像一朵莲花般出现在他背上。  
只是这一次挺拔的身形仿佛蜕去了青涩和张扬。  
他已经不会再轻易把弱点暴露给任何人了，细想一下之前的战斗，每一次都是被敌人抓到痛点才会将二人折磨至伤痕累累。对于想要守护某个人的这件事……他知道那从来不是自己孩子气的话。他已经再受不了她之前流血流泪的样子了。  
太好了。这一次好像没有受伤呢……地上小小的身影好像只是脸上有点脏了而已。  
“轰隆”一声巨响。那个巨人的上半身在一片爆炸的寒冰中被击中了。  
雏森肩扛着晕迷的平子，抬起头立于巨人不远处的脚下，她看到了那个熟悉的身影。是小白……  
慌乱之中她没有来得及发现他由远至近的灵压，可是此刻连风里都浸透了一丝寒冷，那是记忆里她所深知的熟稔。  
小狮郎……  
飞龙翱翔于天际。映在她暗赭色的瞳仁里……那是她第一次近距离看到他参与大战时的姿态。两个人视线交汇之时，之前悬着的一颗心总算落地。日番谷眼珠不自觉看向她所在的方向，再又收回目光时不知她的眉头仍然在紧揪着。她仰望着天空，担心的看着他所在的地方。  
冰轮丸绿色的飘带随风扬起，冰屑四散。  
——就选择相信吧。相信那个人。  
脑海中回响起刚才平子所说的话……就像七绪相信京乐队长一样。可是仍旧无法做到不去担心……小白……

我们一起跨过无数岁月，一步步走到现在。  
就像珍视着我的你一样，心中一旦有了牵挂就再也放不下，会期待着明日，会珍惜着现在跳动的生命。为了守护而舍命的挥剑是守护不了任何人的。这句话有人曾说过，他也早就明白了。

9 终结

在黑崎一护和井上等人追赶到石田所在的地方时，石田想要作为卧底加入友哈麾下的事也已经被哈斯沃德发现了。  
“我要结束这一切了，石田雨龙，在陛下醒来之前。”在陛下醒来之前？石田瞬间明白了，难道眼下友哈巴赫的力量并非全知全能？  
“黑崎，你有发现他的眼睛颜色和友哈巴赫一模一样了吧……”  
“那又怎样？”  
“这个人是他的半身。他的力量只有在友哈睡觉的时候才能够和友哈互换，也就是说，现在的友哈巴赫并非全知全能。友哈巴赫在真世界城的最上层，你快到那里去……”  
“你就决定留在这里吗？”“不要罗嗦了！快点去！反正……这又不是我的遗言。”石田朝他安心的一笑。一护了解了，他相信这是真的。  
“他们会死，根本没必要。”长发的灭却师毫不在意的说道。  
“就算是你眼中看到的未来，所谓未来也是能在此刻改变的吧。”

在这场战役之中，有5个人被友哈作为特记战力。黑崎一护代表的是“潜在“能力，未知；更木剑八则是纯粹的”战斗力“；零番队的一兵卫和尚是”睿智“；蓝染物右介则是单纯强大的”灵压“；而最后一个则是不可测的“手段”，浦原喜助。  
“只能到这里了……做到一半就得交给你们了，真是抱歉……黑崎、朽木……”前方一路向上的通路已经做好。观音莲红姬和他的主人同那个强劲的敌人一起倒在了地上。

* * * * *  
“连瞬开都阻止不了这家伙吗……真是强劲。”空中跳跃的日番谷看起来好像身体更为修长灵活了一样，与那年冬日大战中的相比的确已成熟了不少。“日番谷队长，一对一恐怕无法将他摆平，我来帮你吧。”他向下看去，一处断壁上一只眼睛被划伤的朽木白哉正对他说道。他降落在他身边，“那好吧，以这样的身高差来说就算一对二也不算太卑鄙。”  
朽木白哉：“…………”  
这一长串的沉默是什么意思？“你那是什么眼神？难道你想说就算敌人只是普通的身高，平时身高差也是存在的吗？”  
“不……我没有…那个意思…抱歉。”  
“为什么道歉！其实你很想这么说所以才道歉的对吧！看着我说话！”  
敌人的巨手向他们扑来，好像要一把抓住一样准备把他们捏成碎片，可是还没有触及到他的手腕就被切刷刷的砍断了！日番谷和朽木白哉同时大惊。  
“这么多队长在居然还搞不定一个人……真是丢脸！”  
“看来是麻烦的家伙来了。”两个人同时看着对面出现的魁梧身影，来者正是更木剑八没错。

“喔喔喔喔喔！我的右手啊！……”杰拉德吃痛的吼叫着抬起自己被砍断的右臂，叫声中由惨烈变为了兴奋。只见他的右手从断裂的地方就像升起了粘液又重新长了出来。  
“这是怎么回事？”日番谷不解。“那是他的能力，能够让受伤的部份变得巨大化并加强。”  
“原来如此，所以那家伙也不是一开始就是这样的体形啊……干嘛？你想说什么就说啊。”  
“……你想太多了。”朽木白哉知道十番队队长对自己的身高有多在意了。

“真有趣，我倒想看看这个家伙被砍的粉身碎骨后会变成什么样！”更木剑巴挥舞着手中的大刀就要向前冲了，日番谷紧张的一把将他拦下。那个笨蛋！  
“干嘛啊？！要不是我及时刹住就连你也一起砍了！”  
“看来比想像中的还要会体贴人啊……那就再多体贴一下吧，如果他倒下去的话会发生什么后果。”  
“啊？还会有什么后果，当然是我也一起追下去把他给宰了。”“重量如此庞大的家伙如果从这里往下坠，整个静灵廷都会被毁的！”而且雏森也在下面啊……不说坠到静灵廷了，这下面的其他人也不知还能不能活着。  
“罗罗嗦嗦的烦死人了！这也不行那也不行……那就直接把他头给砍下来吧！”剑八干脆用手撑住那个巨人的脚底，扳起他的脚掌一把把他掀飞了。被日番谷担心的事准确的应验，那个杰拉德整个倒在了灵王宫的地面上，无数房屋被他压垮。  
“竟然能让我摔倒，你还挺有一套的嘛！因为残酷所以我并不想这么做，但是遇到像你这样强大的黑暗野兽，就成为我这把希望之剑上的锈吧！”在打斗之前说一大段人们听不懂的话看来是这个灭却师的个人技能。除开盾牌，他的确在腰上另了一把剑，此刻他已经握在手中。  
“更木！”  
“吞没吧！野晒！”  
“那是什么？他的始解吗？更木这家伙什么时候……”日番谷惊讶的看着更木手中同样挥舞着的巨刃。“他的刀不是时常解放型的吗？不对……或许时常解放型的刀本来就是不存在的。”朽木白哉镇静的看着，或许这个人的力量一开始就是万解的姿态也说不定。  
“我的力量是奇迹！所谓奇迹，就是将人们所希望的东西化为现实！我的身体无法被破坏，能借由人们的恐惧而变得巨大！将民众的希望结合起来就化作希望之剑！一旦断了就立刻变成绝望！”  
完全无法理解这个人在说什么……不过倒是看出来了就算没人听得懂他也会继续说下去。日番谷听着敌人的咆哮这么想着。  
“所以不要理会那把剑，只要把你的脑袋砍下来就行了吧！竟然陆续说出解决对策，作为敌人真是太好心了！你会后悔的！”另一边的更木剑八也咆哮着回应。  
另一边的日番谷握着剑有些无语了。怎么突然觉得……这两个人还蛮像的……

时间已经不多了。朽木看着二人在空中的打斗，再看看身边日番谷已经消失一半的十字冰晶，就体力上来说他们也位于下风。  
“无法看着不管……趁他们不注意的时候我来将那个大块头冰冻，朽木，你再用你的千本樱把他彻底粉碎，以目前的感觉来判断，用我最大的力量应该能把他的骨头都冻成渣。会需要一点时间，你来协助我。”  
“明白了。”  
“我看到你了朽木白哉！还有你！！你们想趁我不注意时动手，我全部都听到了！我是最快、最强的灭却师！是被赋于所有能力的战士！”

——“你在做什么啊？小剑？”  
一时被打下地面的剑八意识里忽然出现了八千流的声音。“你之前都去哪里了，八千流？”  
“我一直都在喔。”起来吧，她拉起剑八的一只手。在被她触及到的地方有一股能量源源不断的传到了他的手上，这是什么？  
“阿剑你真是什么都不知道啊！如果你能够好好用我，没有什么东西是砍不断的喔！这个力量的名字……叫作万解啊。”

更木剑八嘴角滴着血地站了起来。再一次重新挥拉着巨刀朝杰拉德砍去！急速上涨的灵压和与刚才判若两人的速度让杰拉德大吃一惊，他举起盾牌护住前胸却没想到那个男人一路拖着巨刀完全无视过这层屏障，直接把挂牌砍成了两半，胸前也豁出一条裂缝。怎么可能……  
他朝后重重跌落的时候日番谷仍旧操心着下方，却没想到中途那个男人身后忽然伸开一双翅膀又飞升了起来。不可原谅！他握起手中的希望之剑朝那个攻击自己的男人冲了过去，“竟然不逃！简直是蠢到家了！”更木剑八当然没有逃。他的皮肤好像被烙铁烧红了一样，全身都升腾着一股热浪，目光牢牢的锁定着目标，挥起手中的野晒全力一击！杰拉德的身体就硬生生从中间被劈成了两半！  
日番谷和朽木都吃惊的看着这一幕。“更木……”白哉阻止了日番谷要过去的脚步，“我怎么看，都觉得现在的他比平常更难沟通了……” 看来还是先不要过去的好。白哉的脸上并没有露出一丝轻松，果然不出所料，那个被劈开的身体在分为两半时血液喷涌了一阵就消失了，又像出现粘液般把分离开的两半身体给粘合在了起。果然是棘手的能力！  
他不仅变大了，身后还出现了羽翼，看样子灭却师的完圣体和技能已经都被他用出来了。被剑八一劈两半的愤怒令他挥动手中的武器，他要毁了这个地方！利剑挥动，无数建筑物崩塌，碎片和碎石向四周坠落飞散。  
日番谷脸色一变，紧皱眉头在同一时间将寒冰洒了出去！所有的物体在坠入地面之前就已被冻结。还好……  
“我乃神之权能，高洁的神之战士！”他用尽全力的朝更木剑八砍去。一道冰魄及时阻止了。  
“解除万解吧，日番谷队长。你的样子看起来很吃力。冰花也已经要散尽了。”的确有点吃力。  
看着他痛苦的样子，朽木白哉劝道。  
“不……还没……”日番谷喘着气说道：“我可不记得有说过……冰花散尽的时候，我的万解就解除了。”

最后一瓣十字之花凋谢了，弥漫的寒气中他的影子发生了些许变化。朽木白哉瞪大眼睛。  
在白雾散去之后，仿佛是一百年后少年完全长成的模样，那是完全成熟的男人身姿。  
突然长大的身体令他的制服也变得破烂，本来及膝的风衣现在已经变成制服般大小，随风摆动中露出了里面肌肉紧实的胸膛和小腹。裤子露出小腿的部份也被冰衣覆盖。他一只手撑着膝盖站起来。肩上和腿上都覆盖着厚厚的冰晶。  
“冰华散尽之时……就是大红莲冰轮丸完成之时。以我现在的实力要完全发挥冰轮丸的力量还稍嫌不足，不知道是不是因为这个关系……现在这时期完成大红莲冰轮丸之后的我…会变得有点老化。我本身、并不太喜欢这个样子。”  
身高的确长高了。以现在的视线角度来看应该是和朽木一样高了。这样子还是小狮郎吗……想不出雏森如果看到这样的自己会是什么表情。首先他自己就第一个不太习惯……

头戴盔甲的杰拉德看向了这里，“你……是谁啊？”  
“日番谷冬狮郎。”  
他以这个姿态又回答了一遍。

“是万解吗？不对，你刚刚已经万解过了，为什么还会有这种变化……算了，那都无所谓！”反正他一样都会打爆！他把剑插入地面，将手抬起把盾牌扔了出去。  
日番谷空手一弹仿佛打了个响指般，空气中急速飞来的物体就被彻底冻结了。“都说了不要乱丢这么大的东西……掉到静灵廷会很麻烦的……”  
“笨蛋！难道你忘了？伤害了希望之剑——”  
“只要冰冻，所有物体的机能都会停止。”他轻轻一挥，那把巨剑已经断裂成两半。“你的希望机能……已经停止了。”他眼神中像带着坏笑一般顽劣。  
“那么……我就用超越人类智慧、不具任何机能的力量将它打散吧！”天空中出现一道巨弓，他伸长手臂紧握住弦。  
“灭却师的弓箭啊……你的判断……”日番谷立于半空，低下头来的一瞬看不到表情似乎只是让眼睛休息了一下——“似乎迟了点。”  
没有任何动作，或没有人看到他有多余的动作。他再抬起头注视着对面的敌人时，那个巨大的杰拉德已经在张满弓的前一刻被从头到尾冻结！  
——“四界冰结。”他提着长剑说道。  
“当我释放大红莲冰轮丸在跨出第四步时，空间中的地水火风这些基本因素就会被冻结了。你要是在我跨出第三步时就已经放出灭却师的箭，或许就会射中我了吧……”

“我是！不会被冻结的！我是神的战士，不会受到这世间因素的束缚！我要把你捏爆！”  
什么？！……虽然知道这个怪物不会被轻易制服但也没想到在这种情况下他还能再度变身。地上的剑八爬了起来，尽管身体已经因之前力量的释放而备受负荷，但他还是扳住了他的脚。  
“你碰触到这个状态下的我……还以为能全身而退吗？”他捏住日番谷的双手再度被冻成了冰晶，日番谷平静的说道。  
——“残景…千本樱景严！”在以他周身为轴的天空穹顶上，出现了队列整齐的无数层刀刃。“奥义……一咬千刃花！”朽木白哉冷冷的呢喃着，手指朝上指挥着空中利刃。  
冰的反光与刀锋的耀眼好像把天空都照亮了，无数利刃化为利箭朝地上的人爆发而来！寒气与灵压一瞬激荡开来。  
终于击碎了吗……  
朽木拉了一把强撑住一口气的日番谷，“看来是相当消耗身体的万解。本来看你勉强的样子，不过没想到比想像中维持的更持久。”  
“你判断得没错……”这个万解并不能经常使用。

在硕大的光团消失的地方，已经碎裂的人仿佛再一次被拼合一样，这一次已经不止他们惊讶，连远在千米之外的黑崎一护都看到了。竟然这样还不死吗？必须要快点……  
于真世界城的最上层，黑崎一护来到了友哈巴赫所在的地方。空荡的房间里只有黑色的灭却师旗帜和一把立于台阶之上的高背椅子。在沉睡中黑崎一护举起斩魄刀朝他砍去！

* * * * *  
“喔喔喔喔喔喔！那是什么啊？”被刚才敌人倒下的冲击波给拦下的恋次和露琪亚，目瞪口呆的望着远处出现的一个巨大发光体。  
“你们还活着啊？阿散井！朽木！”上方的楼顶上一个声音传来，阿散井听着很熟悉，可是看着眼前出现的人却并不认识！  
“这东西就是之前你们碰到的敌人！对方是个怪物，千万当心。”日番谷对他们发出警告。  
阿散井和露琪亚都伸长脖子看着不远处的人。好眼熟！看起来好像在哪见过？恋次的脑海中忽然开始搜索之前的回忆，“你……你是谁啊？”可惜根本想不起来。还是露琪亚反应快提醒了他：“笨蛋！听声音还听不出来吗？”嗯？“应该是日番谷队长的哥哥吧！”  
“喔！原来如此，初次见面！”恋次向他打招呼道。  
日番谷随即回应：“没错！初次见面！”  
反应之迅速，令一旁的朽木白哉有些无语，已经连解释都不想解释了吗……

——去黑崎一护的身旁吧！  
在空中出现一个大洞，看到了一护所在的真世界城外围时，白哉对露琪亚和恋次说道。“我所说的并不是黑崎一护需要你们的帮助，而是这里不需要你们的力量。”本来担心着大哥和这里战况的两人很快了解了。“知道了！”  
朽木对那两人的心意也太过明显了……他有些打趣的说道，不过那是正确的选择。  
“我是不知道你有没有在真央的灵术学院念过书，不过在死神的课堂上不曾有人教过我们要为了长官和家人而战，但却教过身为死神应该为了守护友人和人类而牺牲。黑崎一护只是我们的伙伴，但却是他们的朋友吧……”  
“所谓正确和错误的衡量标准吗？果然是死神课堂上会教的东西……”

* * * * *  
“我蛮惊讶的，这种几十年前发行的通行证居然还能用……”当黑崎一心和石田龙弦站在已成废墟的静灵廷上空时，战机就已经完全被改变了。

“回应吧，一护！那些毫无力量之人发出的心声，为了那些弱者……奋起，战斗！然后牺牲！”这样做有意义吗？和弱者在一起，为弱者而战？  
“井上！”六天结盾飞快的在他面前张开一道壁障。“谢谢你，井上。”  
我无法跟上黑崎同学的行动，只能抓住他的衣角，但是黑崎同学却停了下来。看到你回过头来的表情，我知道你没有失去理智。  
“我想你这么做，一定有你的理由……”“是啊，我想往斩魄刀中注入灭却师的灵压，来唤醒某个家伙……”  
友哈巴赫看着这二人，明白了他们战斗的方式。  
“真是出色的力量啊！一护！”全知全能并不是看见未来的能力，而是改变未来的能力。天锁斩月……断了？！“绝望吧……一护。你一向是怎么做的？”  
“当然是再站起来了！”及时赶到的露琪亚与恋次飞奔了过来。  
“露琪亚……”黑崎一护看到他们的身影，并不是第一次感受到这样的无力。没有关系……看着他倒在血泊之中全身是伤的模样，现在就鼓励他站起来是否稍嫌太过残忍。她多想对他说没有关系的。就算失败一次也没有关系！  
“就算一护倒下去，还有我们在！”恋次朝着空中正要前往尸魂界的友哈巴赫喊道。  
他不顾露琪亚睁大的眼睛把一护的手臂抬了过来，让自己支撑起他的一半重量。而在他们的身后，回应刚才那个声音的是月岛和银城。改变未来又怎样？已经断裂的剑也可以通过改变过去而一次次的变回来。  
友哈巴赫可笑的看着这群人，发出十分悲悯的大笑声。“你就看着吧一护，在我夺去你们所有人的力量之后，毁灭世界的样子……”  
那是什么意思？  
在日番谷面前的巨大化杰拉德和在石田雨龙面前正举起刀来的哈斯沃德突然一动不动了，天空中出现无数道白光，自地上向天空收拢，那是真正的“圣别”！是最初的灭却师之祖收回力量的时刻。

那是什么啊？地面上的雏森背着平子正躲在一处安全的空地上。身边是刚才竟然无意中找到的山田花太郎。他正给平子做最后的包扎。  
在刚才听到雏森副队长的声音时他还犹豫了一下，不知是否要站出来，可是听到了平子队长咳嗽和吐血的声音，他知道顾不了那么多了。是的，没错，在最初跟随着涅和剑八的路上，由于他们都被敌人给放倒了，他从那个时候就开始躺在地上装死。毕竟他带着装死丸啊。毕竟，他的实力这么弱……  
雏森他们现在还在灵王宫，其实她是想过折回去先找到四番队的。但当时平子拦住了她，也幸好发现了竟然一起跟进大门里的山田花太郎。其实有没有迈过那道门花太郎也不太清楚，这里距离那门很近，离涅的实验室好像也不太远。  
——“要看着这场战争的走向。看清楚了……桃桃。”平子在阻止她的时候这么说，找个安全的地方他不反对，可是他也知道如果这场战斗失败了，他们在哪里都不安全。  
“是的队长。”所以她等候在这里。等待着他们的回归。

“只有你在我才对你说的……一护，我要感谢你。很久了……非常久，好像有几十年，我跟露琪亚的距离远到无法有任何交集。是你的出现才让那距离恢复正常。所以我暗自下定了决心，在你无法前行的时候，就算用背的，也要把你背起来走下去。之前是……之后是，现在也是，直到你死去为止。这种话我不会再说第二次了……”  
黑崎一护注视着恋次，认真的听着他说的话。忽然微笑起来：“你们两个笨蛋之间会有什么距离啊……”  
“你竟然敢说露琪亚笨？”阿散井绝对不会承认的。  
“她也会有鲁莽和犯错的时候啊，说是笨蛋并不为过吧。”也会有勉强自己和心软的时候，所以她才会想努力变强的。就算是坚强如她……的确也会有那个时候……他回想起刚才露琪亚看向他的眼神，那并非没有过动摇，就算是作为一路陪伴着他给予他力量的她，也的确会有这种时候呢。这样的露琪亚让一护觉得温柔。他觉得这样就好。曾经无数次激励过自己的那个人，他希望她和他们都能幸福……

并不是强大的人一定要为弱者出声，而是他选择了保护他们。  
每个人都有不同擅长的事，那并不是真正的“弱”，只不过是人之常情。  
如果一个有力量的人和一个没有力量的人要在一起前进的话，他会选择做那个先伸出手的人。就算中途会有灰心的打击也不怕，就坦然接受那打击吧。就像曾经的他讨厌雨天……可是雨天过后明天依然会来临。

蓝染对友哈巴赫说，“欢迎来到我的尸魂界。”  
黑崎一护与阿散井恋次再一次追寻着他而来举起长刃。  
“黑崎！”还是来不及……石田雨龙射出灭却师之箭，正对着友哈巴赫吸收了圣别后脆弱的部份——来得及！那柄乌黑如新月般闪着光泽的刀横劈向友哈巴赫的背影！  
蓝染的镜花水月剑身断裂，友哈的灵压散尽。  
原来那日他眼中看到的未来……并不是真正的未来吗……哈斯沃德……那只是你想让我看到的未来。

碾压过静灵廷的入侵者终于被打败了。他们来的迅速，消失的也迅速，只是留下的关于那些伤痛需要很长时间来恢复。关于其中灵王和那个灭却师始祖谜一般的关系，和未来如何重建尸魂界与灵王宫的事情，都要稍后再谈了。  
静灵廷还活着的人们早已都走出门外，看着远方天空中消失的那个黑影。活下来的护廷队士也在注视着。吉良袒露着半边已经空洞的身体，虽身为病人也在刚才不得不出来一战。天空中一直被笼罩的影子终于全部蜕了下去，尽管已经是满目疮痍的街道，天空却依旧是带着桔黄和紫色的清晨。尸魂界进行避难的人们也发现了，本来天空中持续的轰鸣停了下来。  
灵王殿的众位队长一路相互扶持着返回，随着空中消失的那道黑影脚步停在灵王殿与尸魂界相交叉的那道门前。空中出现的大洞显示着尸魂界的画面。  
终于结束了……平子在雏森的搀扶下不免感叹。这持续了9日的磨难。雏森在队长们的背影中张望，在朽木队长和更木队长的身边，并没有其他人。  
京乐也在七绪的搀扶中走了出来，他终于摘下斗笠。对所有人宣布，战争结束。  
没有欢呼，也没有过份的哀痛，每一个人都很平静的接受了眼下的现实。  
碎蜂与大前田也找到了倒在地上的夜一与浦原等人，带他们一起移动了过来。浦原喜助在大前田的背上抬起头来和京乐对视一眼，他看着恢复正常的尸魂界天空，有些感叹和抱歉。涅茧利在他的体力恢复箱中还未醒来，松本与九番队、三番队队长已经陆续醒了过来。  
京乐拍了拍手，说道：“我知道接下来各位都有很多要做的事和想问的疑问，但现在最重要的是抢救伤员……对于以后关于灵王殿的恢复和静灵廷的重建，我想、就三日后再谈吧……接下来的几天，希望大家都好好休息。”这几日不分昼夜，他们之中已有好几个没合过眼。此刻没有人再有异议。只有剑八发出一声嘲笑般的闷哼，不过在看到一旁担心着他的一角和弓亲时……算了，就休息一下吧……  
已经有人陆续从门中离开。平子松开了雏森的支撑。他看到她向曾经同行的朽木白哉走去。当时的灵压感应，的确是那几个人在一起的，虽然现在已经淡到快感应不到了。白哉并没有多答，只是指向他们身后的一个方向。雏森道完谢后小跑着向那群建筑物飞去。  
或许日番谷队长会有些介意？他刚才为何没有一丝犹豫？其实在向这走来的时候那个人已经接近脱力，万解后的成人状态还未消失，他说先不过去了，就在一墙之隔的地方。反正也知道了最终结果。京乐的话应该不会这么急着就开始工作吧……

结束了……  
之前被火焰击穿，又被吉赛尔转化为僵尸，然后在涅茧利的药物实验中强行把身体机能掰回，就像死去又活过来一般。如果不把细胞加快代谢掉，他就无法去除僵尸的毒素。虽然在体力恢复瓶中待了好几个小时，但身体状态还是虚弱的。更别说这之后又强撑着万解直到现在了。万解已经解除，他的样子也在渐渐的变回平常的样子。  
当雏森终于看到那个银白色头发时，恍然中好像看到一个成年男子的背影。他靠在一块岩石上，身上衣服已经破烂，背对着她靠在那里似乎睡着了。  
她轻轻走过去用手触碰了他的头发和额角，周身似乎还像冰一样散发出白色的寒气。他已经恢复正常身高了，闭着眼睛睡着的样子看起来显得疲惫又惹人爱怜。雏森抱了抱他的头，他整个人就像失去重心一样侧身倒在她怀里，好像没有流血的伤口……她把他的上半身轻轻拢住，让他枕在自己的膝上。  
只是很累的样子……他的灵压很平稳，尽管此刻并不浓烈。她趴在他耳边忽然轻声说道：“辛苦了，日番谷队长……”请好好休息吧。她抚摸着他额头的银白色头发。  
陷入劳累睡梦中的他好像嘴角扯出了一个柔软的弧度。

第二卷－完


End file.
